Total Drama: Revenge of the Tour
by VonJabey
Summary: Fourteen teen's compete for 1,000,000 Dollar's, The final seven have been decided, Daily updates! Yeah Right.
1. The new Contestant's

Prologue Chapter one and challenge one

Chris Mclean sighed he was slightly angry he had been released from prison but he couldn't do ANY reality

shows good bye total drama. Chef than began to speak" Hey Chris you got mail!" Chef said handing him a '

Note. Chris skimmed the note then three words popped at him "One more try.". Who thought three words

could make someone so happy Chris leaped from his seat and pumped his fist

"Yes yes one more try Chef get the kids." But when Chef frowned Chris cocked his head to the side

"What's the bad news?" Chris asked.

"Those kids are still sending you hate mail I don't think you're the Person they want to see from right now."

Chef said. "Come on some of them had to like me!" Chris then started checking his E-mail.

"Let's see…..hey there are only 24030393 hate mail's from Sierra and….1000000004894 From

Harold… from DJ? I thought he was the nice one?"

Chris said in shock he decided to see who sent him the least hate-mail

"Okay so Gwen,DuncanLesawna,Mike,Noah,Jo and Cody Might be able to help us but we would need

seven more….Wait Svetlana just sent me hate mail?" Chris said in Shock "I'll try to find seven more kids."

Chef said .

Two month's later

On a landing pad somewhere in Canada Chris smiled when he saw fourteen van's in the distance he grinned

at Chef who was standing next to him the vans pulled up and the doors opened each one had a teen in it

And after a second they were all standing in front of Chris and Chef

"Hello Contestants Welcome too Total Drama Revenge Of The Tour there are fourteen of you so lets

Let the fans meet you again and the meet the seven new contestants."

" Meet Xatia stand on either one of the spots."

Chris said pointing at a girl with biohazard goggles And auburn hair. Then he pointed at two rugs behind

Him one Brown and one black "Hmm oh sure thing Chris." Xatia said after a second walking over two the

black rug.

"Returning for his Fourth Total drama Run Welcome back…Duncan!" Chris said as Duncan walked

Forward "Mclean I'm only doing this because Gwen is got it?" Duncan yelled at Chris "Of course now stand on a spot behind me." Chris said pointing behind him Duncan then joined Xatia on the black spot

"Everyone Meet Gavin!" Chris said as a boy with green eyes and black hair stepped forward

"Should I say hello or dumb it down for you me speak like you me friendly." Gavin said walking forwards.

"Yeah pick a spot smarty." Chris said with minor anger in his voice Gavin walked over to the Brown mat

"For his/her second Total drama run Mike/Chester/Vito/Svetlana/Manitoba Smith!" Chris said

Before Mike put a hand over his mouth "hey got over that now don't bring it up.!" Chris nodded

And moved Mikes hand of his mouth "Go Stand on a matt…..Svetlana." Chris said with a smirk

Mike walked over to the black mat.

"Now say hello to a new contestant Joshua!" He said as a boy with Brown hair and a red hoodie stepped

Forward he moved a pair of headphones that where on his neck and walked past Chris without a word over

To the Brown matt.

"For her fourth Total drama run it's Lesawna!" Lasawna walked forward "Oh yeah Lasawna in the house

This time I'm winning it all!" Lasawna said "Yeah sure whatever go stand on a mat." Chris said

She walked over to the brown matt with a smile.

"Now everybody meet John." Chris said a boy with brown hair and a t-shirt that said "Go with the flow"

Stepped forward "Dude Chris nice to meet you." before walking too the Black mat

"Well someone gets the drill." Chris said impressed

"You know him you love him it's Cody!" he said as Cody walked forward "Hi Chris it's good to be back."

Cody said with a smile "Right go to a spot." Chris said as Cody walked over to the brown spot

"Now everybody meet Victoria." he said to a girl with black hair and a black jacket

"Yeah…hi Chris." Victoria said walking past Chris Over to the Black mat.

"A fan favorite you may know her it's Gwen!" He said as Gwen walked forward

"I'm Going to win this time I know I can." Gwen said walking over to the Brown Mat

"It's the Brain himself Noah!" He said as Noah walked forward "Yeah that's about right." Noah said

Walking to the Black mat

"Back by my own demand Jo!" Chris said As Jo Walked forward "Whatever I am winning this time!"

Jo exclaimed Walking past Chris over to the Brown mat

"Right say hello to Davis our New Competitor." he said as a boy with turned around baseball cap

And Black hair "Yeah that's right no stupid girl's gonna win this year." Davis said. Walking over to the

black mat.

"And now our final new contestant Lizzy!." he said as the last girl a girl Gold green eye's and dark

Brown hair. "H-h-I Chris I-I-It's nice to meet you." She said before going to the Brown Mat.

"Alright everyone on the black mat is a flying penguin and everyone on the brown mat

Is a falling lemming." Chris said "Hey wait a minute if this a show about a plane flying around

The world where is the plane?" Jo asked "Good question witch brings me to the first challenge."

Chris answered Then Chef moved two large Crates in front of the teams

CONFESSIONAL'S

Joshua:I hope this doesn't mean what I think It mean's by the way is this…..The first confessional?

Xatia:The other's might be good opponent's but I think I can win.

Back at the Challenge

"Your first Challenge is to build the Jet there's a guide the team that makes there side of the plane first wins."

Everyone opened the boxes and got to work Joshua and Lesawna Began welding the Frame together

Making the out line of the front of the plane Until a ding-ding sound played

"When you hear that sound you'll have to start singing like birds until I say so and any one who doesn't sing

Is auto eliminated." Chris explained

SONG: We singed for this Remix of We built Gwen's Face

"We just started we cant go!" Davis sang

We have to build something to fly,something we can steer!" Duncan sang

"It doesn't have to be a Plane as long as it can fly!" Cody and Lasawna sang

"Oh why did sign up for this?" they all sang

"It's almost ready to take flight!" Joshua and Gavin sang

"Just welding in the final plate!" Jo Sang

"Ohh ohh ohh." all of the Flying penguin's sang

"They did that really fast." Noah sang

"Soon we'll go straight to first class." all of the falling lemmings sang

"Because we signed for this!" everyone sang

"we signed for this." all of the falling penguins sang

"Were gonna take first place!" all the Falling lemmings sang

"cause we signed for this!" Everyone sang

"Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!" Gwen sang

"Cause we signed for this!" All of the flying penguins sang

"Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!" everyone sang

Song end

Chris looked at the now almost complete "Wow great now the winner's are…

Both team's only had the wing's to weld on it was lasawna versus Xatia However lasawna managed to

Weld her wing on first "Oh yeah we win you lose we win you lose!" The rest of the falling lemming's

Cheered

"Right everyone in the plane no one get's eliminated tonight but next time people will get voted out.

Everyone walked into the plane an the falling lemmings enjoyed first class.

Chapter end

Any song request's there can be more than one song per episode.

Better character bio's-/topic/111880/63765643/1/


	2. Turf

Chapter two Turf

On the jet first class with the Falling Lemming's

The seven falling lemming's where enjoying first class after all they built it Gwen looked sad so Lasawna

Began to speak "Girl I know your upset about Duncan but get him out of your head we need to win the next

Challenge or someone here get's the boot at least little miss C.I.T. Isn't here she would Get you kicked

Out like last time and Alejandro isn't here to screw me up!" Lesawna said. "Yeah I guess so I just

Hope Chris doesn't try to pull a behold the fourth coming of Heather." Gwen said

"Yeah if she was here We could all just quit now." Cody said. "Heather she was the won world tour right?"

Lizzy asked "Yeah that was her." Lesawna answered. "By the way what do mean "Upset abut Duncan"?"

Joshua asked. "They broke up something about ketchup." Lesawna answered. Then Gwen broke into tear's

"It was mustered mustered!" Gwen yelled before running of "Sorry I missed that is it something about

pickles? " Gavin asked moving a pair of headphones he was using to listen to music.

"Everyone pull yourself Together! If we lose I will make sure we do that challenge ten more time's!"

Jo yelled.

Meanwhile in Loser class

"I don't believe we lost after we tried so hard and it was a girl that beat us!" Davis yelled in anger

"And that's a problem why?" Victoria and Xatia asked in unison But then Gwen ran through loser class

Crying but then she stopped in front of Duncan "Courtney deserved you!" Gwen yelled at Duncan

Duncan just sighed "Dude did something happen between you two?" john asked "I don't even Know

I got her burger with mustered on it and she went crazy and said I was trying to kill her then she ran of

I broke with her over the phone later." Duncan answered making everyone but Davis gasp

"I may not know much about romance but you don't break up with a girl over the phone." Noah said

"Geez that's just wrong you just don't do that to a girl." Mike said Than Chris came over the loud speaker.

"Lemming's Penguin's to mission control now."

10 minute's later

Everyone was gathered in mission control looking at Chris "Hello contestant's right now we are flying over

Shibuya Japan and are about to land once we are on the ground we are going Nitenga for today's Challenge

All right?" there where a few objections so Chris fixed that "Oh Chef the contestant's want you to DO A

BARREL ROLL!"(1) Everyone flew all over the place as the plane flipped over "Okay you win!" everyone

Yelled.

1 hour later at Nintenga

As an Nitenga game director was giving them a walk around they saw someone who they swore they had

seen before "Wait Sam?" Mike asked "Huh oh Mike I didn't know his was your next stop cool."

Chris than walked into the room "Hello vic-I mean contestant's your next challenge is right in here."

Chris said gesturing at a door behind him the contestants walked into the room but stopped when a bright

White light blinded them a a voice began speaking

DOWNLOADING…..COMPLETE

PATCHING…COMPLETE

VIRTUAL REALITY ACTIVATE WARNING UNSTABLE SAVING DATA DELETED

When the light died down the contestant's where gone "Uh was that supposed to happen?" Sam asked

"No it was not." Chris said.

Somewhere else….

Lizzy sat up holding her head "Uhhhh what happened did Chris blow us up….no he would be a wanted

Criminal Then but I wouldn't put it past him." Lizzy said then a blue ball of light with yellow wings floated

Up to her "Awww how cute." Lizzy remarked until it started talking "Hey Listen Hey Listen hey Listen….."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Lizzy yelled before running of

Somewhere else…..

Joshua groaned and get up on slowly looking around himself he was in a forest area when suddenly a boy in

A hat walked up to him "LOL MOKEMON BATTLE!" the boy yelled "Wanna run that by me again?"

Joshua asked.

Somewhere else…..

Davis stood up and looked around he appeared to be in a glass box with a bed and a toilet a voice boomed

over a P.A above him "Hello and welcome to the mapeture science enrichment center you specimen has

been examined and testing has now begun." a female voice said .

"Great I go to heaven and there's a girl here." Davis said.

Somewhere else….

Xatia sat up with a sigh "I wonder what happened ." She asked

Then a pink round thing with two eye's walked past her with a smile "Whoa what are you?"

Xatia asked it responded by saying "Hii!"

Meanwhile in the real world

Sam had managed to rescue all but four of the contestant's by recreating there data and reversing the

Virtualzation "uh oh Chris we have a problem." Sam said "What What?" Chris asked "Well the bosses of

the games Xatia,Lizzy,Joshua and Davis were zapped into took crucial data I need to recreate them."

Sam said. "Well that won't work send a tutorial to each of them let them now how to play the game the

press the button on this." Chris said handing Sam a remote Sam then sent the tutorial's to the four

With the challenge detail's

With Joshua

"Movement attack defend….

With Xatia

"Jump special double jump…

With Lizzy

"Run dodge roll taunt…

With Davis

"grab switch weapon activate power-up…..Got it" everyone said in unison

"the challenge the team who's player's defeat there bosses first wins…. I better get going!" Davis said

As Sam was instructed he hit a button on the remote witch made the infamous ding-ding sound play

SONG:Digital Dimension remix of: None

"There is time to play there is time to cheat winning this game is no easy feat!" Sung Xatia

"I hope this guy doesn't challenge me a Mokemon duel this is so uncool!" Joshua sang

"Please stop that saying over and over again I'm listening so don't tell me to!" Lizzy sang

"Following a girls voice not gonna rejoice like I have a choice yeah ignore my noise!" Davis sang

"In this world of 1's and 0's A's and B's X and Y's oh in this Digital Dimension Chris hear our pleas" they

All sang

"I'm no Mokemon trainer yet unlike they all seem to think!" Joshua sang

"And I can't In hail stuff then spit it out!" Xatia sang

"I'm going crazy stop it right now I am listening so spit it out!"

"I shoot portal's even if I don't understand witch mean's I'm the man!" Davis sang

"Oh in this Digital dimension we can jump real high or dive through the sky Chris end this now!" they all

Sang

"Ohhh yeah in the world of zero's most will become heroes so let's escape this digital dimension!" they all

Sang

Song over

Final boss: Joshua

Joshua walked into a square room "Aha you have made it we will now have a mokemon battle smell you

Later!" A boy with orange hair said

Final Boss: Davis

Davis walked into a round room looking at a big machine dangling from the ceiling

"Well you found me I hope your happy….."

Final boss: Lizzy

Lizzy had had enough she bopped the ball of light on the head the ball turned bright red and turned into a

Dragon "Heeey LIIIIISTEN!" it said in a demonic voice.

Final boss:Xatia

Xatia could not believe what was staring her down it was like the thing she had encountered at the

beginning but it had a mask and cape and its body was blue

"you will fall before tiny knight!" it yelled at her

Back with Joshua

Joshua just walked up to the boy and punched him in the gut "yeah take it you wanted to fight!'

After a few second's the other boy was on the floor crying "You win leave me alone!" the boy sobbed

Than a mysterious voice said Joshua:Data restored than after a burst of red light he was gone

Back with Davis

Davis walked behind a computer and unplugged it he did this three more times and than the machine

Exploded "Huh I may not like computer's but I know how to turn them off!" A mysterious voice

Said Davis:Data Restored than a blue light filled the room

Back with Lizzy

Lizzy was trying to kick the dragon with no avail the dragon raised it's foot and squashed her

A mysterious voice said Lizzy:deleted

Back in the real world

"Don't worry I found some spare data I can use that to recreate her." Sam said relieving everyone

Back with Xatia

Xatia was holding Tiny knight back using her hand looking at her nail's then she pulled on his mask and

Released causing it to hit him in the face and make him fall down a hill behind him.

A mysterious voice said Xatia:Data Restored

15 minutes later

The four where sitting down then Chris spoke up

"Well it's 2-1 so team Flying Penguin's win Falling lemming's you voting someone off

2 hour's later

The falling lemmings where sitting in a row of seat's the had small square's under them

"All right these are the ticket's of safety if you do not get a ticket the squares under your seat open

And you fall out of the plane there are parachute's in each chair so don't worry." Chris said with

A smile

"The first ticket goes to….Gwen." Chris said as she got up to claim a ticket

"The second ticket goes to….Jo." Chris said as she got up and took a ticket

"The third ticket goes to….Joshua." Chris said as he got up and took a ticket

"The fourth ticket goes to…..Gavin" Chris said as he stood up and took a ticket

"The fifth ticket goes to….Lesawna." Chris said as she got up and took a ticket

"Flyer's this is the last ticket and it goes to…... …...Lizzy." She let out a breath and took a ticket Cody's seat fell out.

"." Cody screamed as he fell

1 hour later

The six Falling lemming's where gathered in mission control quietly until flying penguins walked in

"Why hello loser's nice to see you." Victoria said "Oh look what the jerk Dragged in a jerk squad."

Joshua said "What!" Victoria yelled "Hah of course we won your a bunch of girls I can't believe you didn't

Vote them out." Davis said "Hey that's not nice take it back!" Lizzy said

"Keep messing with us I dare you." Duncan said "You mess with feeling's all the time why should I stop?"

Gwen asked "As the smartest person on the show I say shut it." Gavin said

"whoa you're the smartest person?" Noah asked "Hey can't we all be friend's?" John asked

Everyone looked at him *Cue Laugh track* "Oh he was serious let's laugh harder" Jo said

*Cue louder Laugh track

Meanwhile in the cargo hold

"Are you sure this is right?"

"….."

"I guess so I hope your right about this."

Chapter over okay the rivalry's are Joshua Vs. Victoria Jo Vs. John Gwen Vs. Duncan Gavin Vs. Noah

Davis Vs. Lizzy

If you can guess who one of the mysterious people at the end are I'll let you know in the next chapter

Send your guesses though PM

Voted off so far:Cody


	3. Alliance's

Chapter three Alliance's

In first class with the Flying Penguin's

"Who do those Lemming's think they are insulting us to are face's they are the jerk's!" Davis yelled

"Jo… you think you can do this on your own? We'll see how long you last until your team has

enough." John thought to himself "Pathetic he isn't the smartest…." Noah said to no one in particular

"Gwen why do you hate me now I wish a knew or at least had some clue." Duncan said

"Hmmm falling lemming's you guy's are pathetic insulting us you guy's are instigator's." Xatia said

"Jeez why is everyone talking to themselves?…Than again I'm not one to talk." Mike said

"Joshua you….you may be a good opponent if you can keep it up…" Victoria said

As soon as she got done saying that first class began falling apart piece by piece chair's began breaking

Table's began falling and a note fell out of an over head compartment on to John's face

He read the note out load

"I see you found our "Modification's" I hope you enjoy first class singed The Falling Lemmings." John said

Davis then took the note and crumpled it up "Darn Lemming's!" Davis yelled

In Loser class

The falling Lemming's where laughing they knew first class would be destroyed complement's of Jo

"I wish I could have seen the look's on there face's it was probably-"Joshua's Sentence was cut short

When he saw John standing at the door "I'll be right back." Joshua said walking out of loser class

"You have two minute's Go!" Joshua said to John "Dude Joshua need you in my Alliance get Lizzy over here too."

John said Joshua looked in loser class and waved Lizzy over

Confessional's

John: Okay it may be a bad move but I need to keep an eye on Jo they can help.

Lizzy: Wonder what John want's he seems….different than the other Penguin's…..He's really nice

too….No he is the enemy we do not fall in love with the enemy!

Joshua: An alliance it look's good but what does he want from us?

Back with the three

"So you want us to keep an eye on Jo and you report anything strange about your team…..I guess I couldn't

Hurt." Joshua said "I'm in too!" Lizzy said "All right than we are an alliance from now on." John said

Before walking away however unknown to them Jo had been listening in

Confessional's

Jo: Those double crosser's they want to play alliance I can too time to find some penguin's to help!

Later

"You want us too what?" Davis and Victoria said in unison

"Join my alliance you have a Alliance leader teammate let's get rid of him and I will get rid of the people

In my team who joined the alliance." Jo said the two just sighed

Confessional's

Victoria: An alliance I hope this doesn't become a Heather thing.

Davis: As much as I hate girls I hate Cheaters more I have no choice

"Fine!" The two said in unison "I don't know who it is but it was a male so look for people on your team

acting weird." Jo said

The next day

"Lemming's Penguins mission Control now!" Chris yelled

10 minute's later

"Hello flyer's right now we are flying over Great Brittan today's challenge is simple all you have to do is

Find ten hidden union jacks across the city around each one is a stamp once you find one stamp your book

With it ten stamps and you win!"

1 hour later

The team's had been supplied with stamp book's and where running across the city then a ding ding sound

Played "really so early?" Everyone yelled

Song: Let's Go! Remix of: none

"Let's get going get to moving find the Jack get the stamp move on." Victoria sang

"Start to move find your groove then thing's will go smooth." John sang

"Do your thing just move your feet get to the other side of the street!"Lizzy sang

"Find the way don't stay or this wont be a good day!" Joshua sang

"Find the lie's I hate you guy's soon I will get first prize!" Jo sang

"Stupid girls my skin curl's any more and I will hurl." Davis sang

"Let's get to moving find a path don't slack c'mon lead the pack!" all the contestant's sang

"Don't stop there's no time for snack's!" Gavin sang

"Find the Jack I won't take a nap!" Mike sang

"Find the jack you guy's will take a dirt nap!" Duncan sang

"Don't hate just make hast we will take first place!" Gwen sang

"I wish I could stop a sec but right now it's neck and neck!" Lesawna sang

"To bad you are so lame you can't call us the same!" Xatia sang

"Intelligence is not good here oh I wish I had taken P.E." Noah sang

"To bad for you we found the ninth so sad yet true one more and your through!" all the contestants sang

Song over

Joshua and Davis both saw it the final jack they ran over and looked around Davis saw it first Davis ran and

Grabbed the stamp and stamped the book "Yes dos dos two times!" Davis yelled jumping up and down

Then Chris came out of nowhere and said "And the Penguins win again lemmings your voting someone off"

2 hours later

The six lemmings where sitting in there seat's again waiting

"Wow twice in a row that suck's I hope this doesn't become another team victory right the tickets go to…."

"the first ticket goes to Gavin." He said as Gavin got up and claimed a ticket

"The second ticket goes to….Gwen."he said as Gwen cot up ant took a ticket

"the third ticket goes to….Lizzy."He said as she got up and took a ticket

"The fourth ticket goes to….Joshua

"Flyer's this is the last ticket and it goes to…Jo if I see you here next week we have a problem." Chris said

"What but we voted Jo out not Lesawna what's going on here?" Gwen asked then Lesawna spoke

"Don't worry about it girAHHHH!"Lesawna screamed as she fell out of the plane

In the Cargo hold

"Well you where right rigging the vote to get Lesawna out was brilliant you where also right about moving t

The stamp so sexist would find it I'm interested in learning how you did it Lesawna would have been

Dangerous later on when the team's merge."

…

"*Sigh*"

Back with the Flying Penguin's

'Voting out Lesawna?That doesn't seem like a good move for some reason I mean she's a great player."

Mike said "Shut it mike if she's gone now we don't have to worry about her later." Duncan said

"I guess.." John said

Meeting of John's alliance

"So why did you vote off Lesawna man?" John asked "We didn't or at least me and Gwen didn't." Joshua said.

"And I didn't either Gavin said he was gonna vote off Jo too so did Gwen and Joshua that mean's that

Evan if Lesawna voted her self out Jo would still get the boot!" Lizzy said

"That's weird….." John said to him self

Meeting of Jo's alliance

"So any clues on who the Double crosser's are?" Jo said with holding the fact that she it was John

"No, not really." The two said in unison "Right well I'll let you know if I find out who mine are."

Jo said also hiding the fact that she knew it was Joshua and Lizzy

"Right after the next challenge we are meeting here again."

Chapter end

Le gasp Jo And John have made alliances John's a recon team and Jo's a search and destroy team

And what do the voice's have to do with Lesawna's elimination?

See you next time on total drama World tour.


	4. A different side of thing's

Chapter four a different side of things

Hello dear readers this chapter will look at the Contestant's lives outside of the torture Chris calls Challenges.

In loser class

"Two in a row really? We have to win next time! Oh well no challenge today we can just relax." Joshua said

"Relax? No we have to train the reason we lost the physical challenge is because you guys are weak!" Jo

Yelled

"Look Jo Chris said this is a day off so let's enjoy it after all I haven't been able to get a bit of R&R for a

While." Lizzy said "I'm with Lizzy and Joshua on this." Gwen said "No challenge no worry's." Gavin said

"Two Defectors a goth and a smarty how unbelievable." Jo said under her breath

In First class

"*Yawn* No challenge that's nice I was getting tiered anyway I think I'll catch some zzz's." John said

Sinking in his seat "Yeah whatever it made us lose a chance to kick another girl off the show." Davis said

"You sexist moron!" Victoria Yelled but Davis shrugged it off "Hmmm a day off.." Xatia said to herself

"Chris is up to something I just know it." Duncan said "Who knows he may just be giving us a break." Mike

Suggested "Yeah and then next week he's gonna make Chef serve actual food." Noah said

Lunch time

"Does this even count as food anymore?" John asked poking some red goop with his spoon "I don't know."

Noah answered "I'm afraid that if I eat this I'll grow a third arm." Lizzy said "No you'll grow six." Gwen

Joked " Stupid girls stupid me for joining them stupid food….." Davis ranted to himself

"Hmmm I don't think I can eat this without regurgitating it." Xatia said "Umm Chef got any eggs?"

Gavin asked "If you don't like it you can go HUNGRY!" Chef yelled "No it's good!' Mike said

"No it's crap I'll go hungry thank you." Duncan said "It's high in protein so eat it!" Jo yelled

"Uh would you take no for an answer?" Joshua asked

"Yuck I'd rather be in an alliance with Heather than eat this." Victoria said

Midnight

Everyone was fast asleep until a shadow loomed over Gwen it put a hand over her mouth and dragged her

away her muffled scream's unheard by her teammate's

1:00 in the morning

John got up to find the cause of a strange noise he had heard however as he was walking the hall's of the

Plane a shadow loomed over him and grabbed him from behind he let out a scream then he was gone.

1:15 in the morning

"John where'd you go? John!" Xatia yelled walking the hall's of the plane for safety she brought Mike

With her

"Xatia are you sure you heard John yell over here this is *Gulp* Near loser class what if Jo finds us?" Mike

Asked

"Yes I am and I don't care if Jo finds us what if it was her that took him?" Xatia said

" I guess your right but I really hope that we find don't find any Lemmings…" Mike said

"Oh you don't have to worry about you finding us cause we found you." Even in the dark they knew it was

Gavin "And that's all of us now where is Gwen?" Jo's voice asked

"Wait you've lost someone too?" Xatia asked

"Yes and one of you penguins that did it now where is she?" Lizzy asked

"We don't know I swear!" Mike said

"Wait Have you lost a teammate too?" Joshua Asked "yeah John." Xatia said

They could have sworn that they heard they heard two people say oh no but they dismissed it

"Well maybe we can make a temporary truce until we find Gwen and John…" Lizzy Suggested

"No! Gwen is extendable we are not working with them!" Jo yelled

"by that logic your extendable Jo." Gavin said "Oh big time." Joshua said then a sound of a high-five was

heard

"Fine fine work with them see if I care." Jo said

In first class

A shadow walked though First class it then stood over Noah and after a second Noah was gone

Back with the gang

"So any clue where they are?' Joshua asked "Not a clue to be had." Xatia said

"Well great I'm gonna look over there." Joshua said walking down a different hallway of course he only

walked thirty seconds before a shadow loomed over him and a second later he was gone.

"Wait Joshua hasn't come back where'd he go?" Mike asked 'Oh no he's gone too?" Lizzy asked

"Oh no how tragic oh well at least in the future no one will forget that I didn't care." Jo said not caring less

"Jo that's cruel he's a human not a pawn!" Lizzy said "Thinking thinking don't care." Jo said

"That's it next time were on the chopping block your gone!" Lizzy yelled

"Please your just one vote." Jo said

"Girls girls your both beautiful but try as you might you'll never be attractive." Gavin said

"Gavin that's not nice either!" Lizzy said

In First class

The shadow was back and this time it was looming over Davis and like all the other time's he was gone in a

Second

Back with the gang

Gavin was slightly behind the other's trying to figure out who could be doing this but suddenly he felt

A hand over his mouth and in a second he was gone

Later

"Hey Gavin who do you think is doing it?" Lizzy asked however when she got now answer she turned

Around "Wait Gavin's Gone!" Lizzy yelled "Awww to bad." Jo said

"That's it! I am done! You want to play no one but you is important? Than I'm finding the others!" Lizzy

Yelled before running off "Wait Lizzy come back!" Mike yelled before running off after Lizzy.

Later

Lizzy stopped to catch her breath then Mike caught up "*Pant pant* Jeez Lizzy you can run fast."

But then the two gone without a trace

Back with Jo and Xatia

"So…. Any idea's on who could be doing this?" Xatia asked "No more then when you asked five minutes

Ago." Jo responded but then a man in a suit with no face appeared in front of them it grabbed Jo and

Was gone. "Oh no it can't be not him…." Xatia said to her self

Somewhere else

Jo felt herself be thrown into a room 'Who is it Xatia or Jo?" Jo heard John ask "Jo." Jo answered

"Wait you can't see?" Jo asked "Blindfolds." Everyone answered

Back with Xatia

Xatia was currently hiding in the only place no one would dare look: chef's Fridge but when she turned

Around she found something weird a knife she picked it up took a deep breath and ran off

To find her worst fear

5:00 in the morning

"Okay come and get me I'm right here." Then it appeared in front of her Xatia took her chance

She sabbed it right in the heart it stumbled back and then evaporated

5:51 in the morning

Xatia opened a door and smiled at what she found all the other contestant's

Soon after everyone was free and had thanked her well everyone but Duncan,Davis and Jo

And soon after everyone was fast asleep until the P.A. boomed "Wake up Flyer's!"

Chapter end


	5. In France no one can hear you sing

Chapter three in France no one can hear you sing

It has been two day's since the weird man with no face had appeared and scared the daylight's out of

Everyone since then no one has been able to catch up on there sleep although everyone knew they would

see him again.

In First class

"I'm not the only one who didn't get any sleep last night either?" Mike asked "No." Was everyone's

Response "Jeez that guy who was he it seemed like something out of a fan fiction?" John said

Before looking of screen at the reader "It's nothing now stop breaking the fourth wall." Xatia said

"aren't you breaking the fourth wall by calling him on breaking the fourth wall?" Duncan asked

"No No that's not how it work's if you call someone on breaking the fourth wall your not really breaking

the fourth wall your just semi aware." Noah explained "Really I just thought girls did that to make up for

being stupid?" Davis asked "Your pushing it Davis." Victoria said

In loser class

"Well I didn't get any sleep last night how about you?" Gwen asked She was met with a barrage of no's

a not really And a "Girl you crazy."

"*sigh* I hope there isn't a challenge today I need some sleep….." Joshua said

"knowing Chris he heard that and decided to do another awakeathon…" Lizzy said sinking in her seat

"God that would be awful I don't think I could do that!" Gwen said

"Please the secret to staying awake is simple don't fall asleep." Gavin said

"Yeah and how do you think we should do that?" Jo asked

"I said it was simple not humanly possible." Gavin said

"Lemmings Penguins to mission control Now." Chris's voice boomed over the P.A.

15 minutes later

Everyone was gathered in mission control waiting for the next challenge

"Hello Flyers right now we are flying over Paris France today's challenge will be taking place at the Louvre

So meet me there in one hour." Chris said

1 hour later at the Louvre

"Hello again Flyers today's challenge is to make a sculpture/painting while Chef try's to blow them up

Or ruin them in someway Chef also want's to know who used the knife in his fridge without permission!"

Chris said "I also have two people to help…..Motivate you." Chris said then Katie and Sadie walked out

From behind a curtain "EEE!" the two cried in unison "Oh god NOOO!" Duncan and Gwen cried in unison.

"You guy's it's been so long it is so great to see you EEE!" Katie said "I know EEE!" Sadie said

"EEE Shut up." Noah said

"Funny how those who are not smart hide it by yelling at others who are not smart." Gavin said

"Oh no not this again." John said

"What afraid of a little conflict maybe you should team up with other player's to help you win." Jo said

"well Jo you'd know all about that afte-." Davis said cut off by Victoria putting a hand over his mouth

"Don't listen to him he's crazy." Victoria said

"Are you two working on a new comedy act? Oh I know the Jerk and the sexist!" Joshua said

"Joshua come on it's the sexist and the jerk not the jerk and the sexist! You all ways give the idiot top

billing" Lizzy said Chris decided to break it up by pressing a button next to *Ding-Ding*

"Are you serious?" Everyone asked 'Sing sing for the viewers!" Chris yelled

Song: Worth a thousand words Remix of: None

"Some picture's are worth a million some are only worth a buck some will make you say what." Gwen sang

"But most of these picture's are really just worth a thousand." John sang

"So we must improve our skill's." Joshua and Lizzy sang

"Paint a picture it's the only way!" Jo And Duncan sang

"Carve the sculpture find the base!" Gavin and Victoria sang

"Maybe you should try water color's? It's about all you girls can do!" Davis sang

"That's it one more and I'll sue!" Xatia sang

"I hope finish in time there's so much to do!" Mike sang

"I just hope I finish too!' Noah sang

"Ohh a picture Is worth a thousand words ours are only worth two…..We suck!' everyone sang

Song over

Confessional's

Jo: Oh yeah we won this time or should I say I won?

John: Well look's like I'm getting eliminated unless the Lemming's paintings suck too.

Mike: Darn oh please let the Lemming's suck Oh please let the Lemmings suck.

Davis: Please we won they are a bunch of girls.

Xatia: C'mon C'mon Just announce the results.

Duncan: Please like I care if I get eliminated.

Victoria: My painting's beautiful we cant lose.

Noah: Well I'm actually nervous for once

Joshua: I think we got this for once.

Gavin: We aren't losing tonight

Lizzy: Please please.

Gwen: We win we have too.

Back at the Louvre

"Wow these painting's suck let's see who suck's more hmm carry the two minus the one the Lemmings win

No I'm serious they win who would have guessed it?" Chris said "Okay enough." Gwen said

"Fine fine the lemming's get a reward witch will be delivered to them in first class Penguins your voting

someone off."

2 hour's later

The Flying Penguin's where sitting in the row of seat's they had cast there vote's and now they where

Waiting

"Wow first time here I was expecting the Lemmings again okay blah blah blah ticket blah blah blah safe

Blah blah blah never return! now who do the ticket's go to?" Chris said

"The first ticket goes to…Mike." Chris said as Mike took a ticket

"The second ticket goes to…Victoria." Chris said as Victoria took a ticket

"The third ticket goes to…Davis." Chris said as Davis took a ticket

"the fourth ticket goes to…Xatia." Chris said as Xatia took a ticket

"The fifth ticket goes to…Duncan." Chris said as Duncan took a ticket

"Flyer's this is the last ticket the person that does not obtain a ticket will leave Total Drama forever!"

"The last ticket goes to…Noah." Chris said as Noah took a ticket

"But wait there's one more ticket why it's a…Change teams ticket witch mean's that from now on John is a

Lemming yay you!" Chris said as he handed John the ticket

15 minute's later in first class

"Where's Chris with our reward?" Jo asked "Right here." There heard Chris say and when they turned

Around they saw John and Chris at the door the latter had a huge grin on his face.

"Meet your reward a new teammate enjoy." Chris said before walking out of the room

"uhh..Hi?' John asked

Meeting of John's alliance

"So now that your on our team is the alliance disbanded?" Lizzy asked

"No just lay low for a while I can't report anything about my team and I can keep an eye on Jo so right

Now don't talk about the alliance." John replied "Roger keep low ix-nay on the alliance nay." Joshua said.

Meeting of Jo's alliance

"That's it I quit!" Davis yelled "He's right Your double crossing your team by being in an alliance with us."

Victoria said "Really your just abandoning me? Well fine I guess I'll just tell your team that you where in

An alliance with me in the first Place!" Jo yelled

In the cargo hold

"So John's a Lemming now think this'll affect his alliance?"

…..

"Please say something…"

…

"*sigh*"

Chapter over

Well that's another chapter down and John's a Lemming now how will this affect the Lemming's? Find out

next time on Total Drama Revenge Of the Tour


	6. In which Jo and John sing a duet one

Chapter six In Which John and Jo Sing a Duet part one/the short part before the long/does anyone care

In First Class

The Lemming's where getting adjusted to two thing's Being in first class again and Having John as a

Teammate.

"Uh is this going to be full of tension? With Jo and John on the same team…I really hope this will be

O.K.." Lizzy said "Oh expect tension and we are the people caught between them." Gavin said

"Hopefully They'll leave us out of it but if they don't….I have a flamethrower." Joshua said

"Eh I'd use a bomb or a butter knife to cut the tension." Gwen said the four where currently

Huddled in a square of four seat's away from the two rival's in question

Confessional's

Lizzy: John's so nice….I don't know why Jo hate's him so much he's not the enemy anymore he's a friend

Still falling in love….

John: What the other's don't realize is we can hear them over in that corner dude if your gonna talk about

someone go somewhere else.

Gwen: You know I just realized something Lesawna and Cody were both my friend's what if I'm the reason

They got voted out….nah.

Joshua: I'm serious about owning a flamethrower.

Gavin: It's easy to make rivalry's the hard part is ending them.

Jo: That John making an alliance then he get's put on my team oh well now I can kill three birds with one

Stone.

Back with the Lemming's

"Hey bird brain's we can hear you make your self's useful and jump out of the plane now." Jo said

"Dude Jo they are the only people you have to help you be nicer to them do you even listen to them during

Challenges?" John asked "Hmm let me think no." Jo responded "Rah why do you spite me Dude?" John

Asked

In Loser Class

"Lose? Us? Lose?" Davis said still in shock

"Get over it it's one loss they have two beside's John was dragging us down." Victoria said

"Victoria that's distasteful I prefer he was…enabling us to do better." Noah said

"Call it what you want he was awful." Duncan said

"Yeah it was like he was afraid to get his hands dirty." Xatia said

"You guy's are terrible he hasn't been gone one day and your talking like he wasn't even here in the first

Place!" Mike said "I'm sorry did you say something?" Noah said

Confessional's

Mike: I wish we would lose more often so they would appreciate the win's I just hope the….new one

doesn't screw things up *Gulp*.

Duncan: Mike's weird John was just so…Peaceful.

Xatia: I have to admit John was….Expendable.

Noah: Why does anyone care?

Victoria: Please no one but me is winning this.

Davis: Lose Lose Lose Lose Lose Lose?

Back in Loser Class

"Fine ignore the fact that John was nice and terrible at this he's still a human!" Mike yelled

"Flyer's to mission control now!" Chris yelled Through the P.A.

15 minutes later

"Hello Flyer's we are flying over Antarctica today we are-" Chris was interrupted by Noah

"About to hit a iceberg?" Noah asked 'What?" Chris asked before turning around to see out a

Window and saw and iceberg "ICEBERG!" Everyone yelled before crashing into it then everyone passed

Out.

Several hour's later

With Gwen

"Brrr had to swim back to brr shore stupid brr plane almost brr froze to death hope the other's are okay

Wait…..Noah?" Gwen said spotting Noah who had washed up on shore "*Cough cough* Uhh Gwen?"

Noah asked

With Jo

Jo had already swam to shore cut a hole in the ice and began fishing "Grr where are all the fish?" Jo growled

Then she got a bite "Rah this is a big one….And pull!" Jo yelled what she had caught however wasn't a fish

"Oh great I want fish and I catch John!' Jo yelled looking at the passed out boy attached to her fishing rod.

With Gavin

Gavin trudged through the mountain's quietly trying to get his MP3 player to work even though he

Knew it wouldn't

"Stupid water killing my MP3's well at least no one's around take it back there's Joshua." Gavin said

Looking at said boy who was sitting on a rock "Do I know you?" Joshua asked before walking away

"Great I find someone and he has amnesia." Gavin muttered before walking in a different direction

With Lizzy

Lizzy was Currently stuck in a corner with a Lion Seal staring her down closing in with a blood thirsty

Look in it's eye "G-g-good S-s-seal D-d-don't eat me!' Lizzy begged however suddenly it was harpooned in

The back "Yo girly what's the matter with you getting caught in a corner with this square?" Mike asked

"Wait….Vito? The crash must have bought back your multiple personality disorder!" Lizzy said

"You get it eh Badda bing!" Vito said

With Xatia

Xatia was busy trying to find the other's any of the other's "Victoria? Mike? Duncan?" Xatia called out

"Davis? Noah?" Xatia called out "Hey there Xatia." Duncan's voice called out

"Oh Duncan I'm so glad I found someone I was so worried!" Xatia said walking up to Duncan

"Whatever just follow my lead." Duncan said

With Davis

Davis was walking along the shoreline looking for any of the other's when someone tapped his shoulder

"What the-Victoria?" Davis asked "Nice to see some one survived the crash even if it is you.' Victoria said

"Oh great a girl survived." Davis said "*Sigh* So found any of the other's?" Victoria asked "Nope.' Davis

Answered.

Chapter end

Next time on total drama revenge of the tour: "Svetlana!" "Cut the red wire!"

"I'ma save us from that bomb!" "We are the island!" "Out of mana!" "Flyer's this is the last ticket!"

"In accordance with the prophecy."

"Fire,Heart,Water,Wind and earth with our power's combined for Captain Chris!"

Okay maybe only one or two of those happen you decide which.


	7. In which Jo and John sing a duet two

In which Jo and John Sing a duet part two

Last time on TDROTT

"Iceberg!" "The crash must've brought back your multiple personality disorder!" "Great ball's of fire batman!"

With Gwen and Noah

The two where trying to find other contestant's they would even settle for Chris and Chef at this point

"Oh well we looked let's find a city." Noah said hopefully "We are not abandoning them!" Gwen yelled

"Yeah yeah wait isn't that Mike and Lizzy over there?" Noah asked looking at two figure's in the distance

The two figure's walked up to them "Oh Gwen Noah I've been stuck with this weirdo for a whole day!"

Lizzy exclaimed "Hey Don't pin that on me you whipper snapper!" Chester!Mike said

"It does sound like lazy writing to me." Noah said

"I believe we talked about breaking the fourth wall." Xatia said as she and Duncan walked up to the group

"Oh Duncan Xatia you survived the crash as well?" Lizzy asked "Yeah no thanks to Chris and Chef!"

Duncan said "Speaking of which isn't that Chef over there?" Xatia asked Looking at Chef who was trudging

Through the ice "Oh Great Found the kids they can't sue us now!" Chef said walking up to the group

"That's your biggest Problem with this situation?" Everyone thought

With Jo And John

Jo was pacing back and forth thinking about what to do when John suddenly shot up

"Dog mouth's have less germ's than human mouth's dude!" He exclaimed for seemingly no reason

"Oh your awake good now how about going away or repaying me for saving you life?" Jo said

"Whoa whoa whoa you saved my life I just remember the crash wait…why does my arm hurt?" John asked

"Great you broke your arm! Look I know about your alliance and I have one too and once I find my

Mindless drones are here you will rue the day you where born!" Jo yelled

"Uh right and when do the men in the white suit's pick you up?" John asked faking ignorance

"Don't play game's you, Joshua and Lizzy's alliance the one you where using to spy on me!" Jo yelled

"Break it up the camera's aren't on!" Chris said walking between them from seemingly nowhere

"Wait Chris you survived?" John asked dumbstruck Jo wasn't doing much better

"Yes I survived and the camera's are busted so wait until there back on m'kay?" Chris said

"*Sigh* Are rating's really that important?" Gavin asked sliding off a ledge

Then Joshua walked up to them "I'm sorry you're the only people I found can you tell me where we are?"

Joshua asked "Yeah we're in Antarctica….Wait Joshua?" John asked Joshua looked left and right

"… Who me?" Joshua asked "Yes you!" Jo yelled "Oh I like Ryan I wanna be Ryan." Joshua said

"Fine Ryan just do what I say and everything will be fine." Jo said "Ryan's a weird name."

Victoria said walking up to the group then Davis walked up "Hey stupid I was leading this group!"

Davis yelled Victoria just rolled her eye's "Well you can't sue now I win!" Chris yelled

Much later

The two groups trudged though the icy tundra trying to find civilization or a camera in Chris's case

With group A (Gwen, Duncan, Chef, Noah, Mike, Lizzy, Xatia,)

"We've been walking forever can't we stop for a sec?" Lizzy asked

"No we can't if we survived then maybe the other's did too." Xatia said

"Good a leader never leave's anyone behind." Chef said

"Svetlana is knowing this we will save our comrade's and continue with game show yes?" Svetlana!Mike

Asked "Yes." Noah said "I Hope we can actually find them if not.." Gwen said to herself

"Don't worry about it babe." Duncan said .

With group B (John, Jo, Gavin, Josh er Ryan, Victoria, Davis, Chris)

"So Jo what did you mean by alliance something funny about you having one?" John asked

"Don't even try that I'm not saying anything!" Jo whispered "Hey guy's what's up?" Ryan asked

"Shut it." Gavin said " What did I say? save it for the camera's!" Chris said "Stupid Girls stupid.."

Davis muttered "That's it! One More I Dare You!" Victoria yelled

However as this bickering continued they bumped into other people

"Ow watch it we are trying to find civilization here!" Lizzy yelled before looking up "Oh John your alive!"

she said with a smile "Oh Jo your alive…" Gwen said deadpan "Oh I don't know who any of you are!"

Ryan said "What's his problem?" Duncan asked "Amnesia." a unfamiliar voice said they turned around to

See Mike had changed he was wearing a doctor's jacket and his eye's where narrowed

"I am ." !Mike said with a frown "Hold him still I'm going to try something."

said Jo then held Ryan's Arms behind his back "Hey what are you doing?" Ryan asked

"This'll only hurt until you can remember." said picking up a chunk of ice

"Wait I'll sue for Malpractice!" Ryan said before being hit on the head with the ice

"Oh Mike what the Hell are you doing?" Joshua yelled

"Diagnosis: Cured another successful surgery." said with a smile

"Surgery? You hit me on the head with ICE!" Joshua yelled

"I suggest you treat the doctor with more respect after all I hold the scalpel." said

"Uh is this back and forth over?" Xatia asked "I guess." Gavin said not caring less

"Hey Lizzy Joshua we need to talk alone over there." John said "Davis Victoria with me!" Jo yelled

Before the two alliances went in different directions

Meeting of John's alliance

"So you remember everything?" Lizzy asked "Yeah a few piece's here and there are missing but yeah."

Joshua answered

"Good Jo Knows about our alliance dude's we have to do something she has one too man I don't who is in

her alliance…" John reported 'Wow that's believable now that I think about it." Joshua said

"Jo's evil we need to kick her out three votes she's out you guys in?" Lizzy said "In." John said

Joshua just nodded

Meeting of Jo' alliance

"Stupid John his alliance and ours are going to clash soon we need someway to tip the odd's in our favor.."

Victoria said she and Davis had been told who the member's of the other alliance where

"Maybe kick a girl out of the alliance?" Davis asked

"No we need to take them out one by one gang up on them kick them while there down anything to get rid

of them." Jo said "Fine fine let's get rid of Lizzy first then." Davis said

"No Joshua first He could be dangerous!" Victoria said

"Quiet both of you we get rid of whoever get's it in There head they can beat us!" Jo yelled

Later

"*Groan* where are the city's?" John moaned "Where's the food?" Davis asked

"When are you going to shut up?" Gavin asked "Gavin I don't have the energy to give you an answer.."

Noah said "Noah I think your mean." Lizzy said "Wait is that the plane?" Duncan asked looking at the

Wreak of the plane it was pretty much destroyed but looked like it could be fixed with time

"Yes the plane we can go home!" Xatia yelled "forget that we can eat!" Davis yelled

"Chef's cooking woo hoo…" Joshua said sarcastically "You got a problem with my cooking?" Chef asked

"Maybe we can find a working camera!" Chris yelled

45 minutes later

The plane wasn't damaged beyond repair and Chris had gotten a camera to work thing's where going

Smooth until the *Ding-Ding* Sound played "What the..?" John asked "Guess what I got to work!" Chris

Said

"Only Jo and John are singing this time and Joshua Lizzy Davis and Victoria are singing in the

background…Go!"

Song: Versus remix (Couldn't think of a name.) Remix of: Versus

"My friends, please head straight, that's it, we're doing great! Search though that wreak edge, tout de suite,

Let's find wing's and plate's!" John sang

"Come on guy's, find them fast, quick quick, I won' be last, grab plate's to mach the frame under built and

Lame!"

"I'm gonna build it (Yeah!) And you can't take it (No!) I'm here in it (Yeah!) but you just fake it (Oh!)!"

They both sang (Everything in the bracket's is sung by Joshua Lizzy Victoria and Davis.)

"Is this plate good enough?" John asked "Uh huh." Was Chris's response "Hey is this wing gonna fit?"

Jo asked "Bam!" Chef yelled hitting Jo on the back of her head

"Now it's good versus evil, John is cool but Jo is sick and all this fiasco for the cheddar he'll Put Jo here

Though the shredder!" Joshua and Lizzy sang

"That's it now hurry back, I need part's weak and slack, luck is hardly that, and he isn't all that!" Jo sang

"Get me two airplane wings, and wheel's like disco ball's, find the airplane frame, move quicker or we're

Out!" John sang

"I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you cant take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just Fake it (Oh)!"

Jo and John sang

"Wing's so right there ill! Worth one fourth of the mill!" Victoria and Davis sang

"I'll pay you back somehow metal plate me now!" Jo sang

"I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you cant take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just fake it (Oh!)

I'm gonna fix it (Yeah!) You'll never mix it (No!) You should trash it (Yeah!)!" John and Jo sang

"Cause I just did it!" Jo sang

Song over

"Well since it wasn't a challenge your both voting someone off tonight have fun see you later!"

Chris said leaving 12 teen's with dropped jaw's

2 hour's later Penguin elimination

"Okay let's skip the formality's we're all tiered and hungry so let's get it over with!" Chris said

"The ticket's go to….Duncan, Noah, Victoria, and Davis!" Chris yelled throwing ticket's at them

"The last ticket go's to…Xatia sorry mike you are out!" Chris said Mike's chair immediately fell

Lemming elimination

"All right Lemming's I'm running this elimination!" Chef yelled

"And the ticket's go to…Jo, John, Lizzy, and Gavin!" Chef yelled

"The final Ticket goes to Joshua Gwen You're out!" Gwen's seat fell from the plane

Chapter over

Hope you liked that chapter!

Eliminated so far: Cody, Leshawna, John (switched team's), Mike, Gwen


	8. Alcatraz blue's

Chapter seven Alcatraz blue's

In middle class with the Lemming's and Penguin's Penguin side

"Five to five the team's will merge soon I just know it." Noah said to himself

"This'll be interesting to see Jo and John are already fighting it out pretty hard can't wait to see what'll

Happens.." Duncan said "Hmm they voted off Gwen not a good move." Xatia said

"Who care's? Girl remember?" Davis said "Rah I'm embarrassed to be on the same team as you!" Victoria

Yelled.

Lemming side

"Huh it seems like those guy's are having problem's…" Lizzy said looking at the penguins

"Don't worry about it if there fighting it'll be easy to win the next challenge." Gavin said

"Yup we can take them out easily!" Joshua said with something resembling a smile

"Quit all of you!" Jo yelled causing the three to flinch "Jo don't be like that!" John said

Then a strange ball like object rolled into the room and sprayed a green gas into the air then everyone

Fell asleep

Much later

John stirred and than sat up "What the…Ugh my head hurt's." John muttered he than felt something cold

Around his wrist he looked down to see a chain he followed where it led to… Victoria's wrist

"Oh your awake good now help me get us out of this mess!" Victoria yelled "Fine but wait what mess?"

John asked "Oh just the mess of us being locked in a jail cell!" Victoria yelled it was true they where locked

In a jail cell however before John could ask another question a wall behind them fell over reviling a

Hallway "I guess we're going this way…" John said dragging Victoria with him

Somewhere else

Joshua was pacing back and forth Lizzy eye's where following across the room

"Joshua…You're giving me a headache…" Lizzy whined "Too bad I'm trying to find away out of here."

Joshua responded

"C'mon if we're looking for a way out let's check thing tap on stuff search inside of stuff." Lizzy suggested

"Yeah I guess or we could just go though the air vent above us." Joshua said looking at a vent above them

"Yeah if you wanna do it the easy way…" Lizzy said before she threw a stone at vent breaking it open

Elsewhere again

Duncan groaned "I knew I would go to jail eventually but really Alcatraz?" Duncan asked hitting his head

On the bars "Can it loser I'm trying to find a way out!" Jo yelled "Loser?" Duncan yelled

"Yeah loser now help me find a way out!" Jo yelled the yelling caused the wall of the cell to fall over

Reviling a hallway "Well found the way out!" Duncan said walking though the door

Elsewhere (Expect to see a lot of that sentence)

Xatia and Gavin ran down a hallway they had already made it out of there jail cell and where heading to

Where the hallway ended "Come on Gavin we need to go!" Xatia yelled to the boy who was chained to her

Wrist "Yeah yeah I'm moving! So Alcatraz what're going to do?" Gavin asked

"Dunno all I know is we gotta get gone!" Xatia yelled "Right hope the other's are okay.." Gavin mused

"I can't really say but if we keep going we'll fing them!" Xatia said "Hope you're right…" Gavin said

Elsewhere (You knew it was coming)

"Run! Idiot run!" Noah yelled to Davis "Who are you calling Idiot?" Davis asked

"You now run!" Noah yelled the two where running away from a giant rock at first they thought it was okay

because it had broken them out of there cell but then it started rolling after them

"Well that was a good flashback!" Davis yelled up to Noah "Yeah wait look a niche we can hide in there!"

Noah yelled they then ducked into niche and the rck rolled past the the niche and the two walked out

"We're alive!" Davis yelled "Yeah we are…" Noah said

Back with Joshua and Lizzy

The two where crawling through the vent until they saw a light Joshua pushed the vent blocking the light

And the two fell into a large room " .No!" The two said in unison the room was filled with spike's

Fire's and laser's "What the…I swear I know Chris is behind this!" Joshua yelled

"Calm down if it is Chris this is a challenge we need to keep our cool!" Lizzy yelled

"Yeah I guess so but still wouldn't you be pissed?" Joshua asked "…I'm right here." Lizzy said

Then a T.V. next to them turned on

"Hello Joshua and Lizzy this will challenge your assasin power's the book next to you will tell you what

you need to know." A mysterious voice said then a large book fell next to them

"The Assasin's Creedo. That's very close to a video game name…" Lizzy said "Whatever let's read it."

Joshua said

With Davis and Noah

The two found a way into a square room that had acid pit's Laser ray's and black hole's…wow

"Holy *BEEP*!" Davis yelled "Indeed." Noah said looking at the chamber "So wow do we get past this?"

Davis asked "How should I know?" Noah asked "Uhh because you're smart?" Davis said in a no-duh tone

"That is as maybe but I can't get past black holes.." Noah said "I guess I just…don't know what to do."

Davis said "Wish someone smart was here Like that B guy…" Davis muttered "Yeah just ignore me!" Noah

Yelled "Shut it." A voice said then Heather fell from the ceiling "You need someone smart leave it to me!"

Heather yelled "H-h-Heather!" The two yelled in unison "What's she doing here?" Davis asked

"How should I know we are so eliminated!" Noah yelled "Quite I'm not a contestant I'm just here to help!"

Heater yelled "Hello Heather Davis and Noah to get past this test you have to be smart here's a book."

A mysterious voice said then a book fell next to them "Difficult questions for reality show star's." Noah

Said "Just read it!" Heather yelled

With Xatia and Gavin

"Run c'mon we're almost there I know it!" Xatia yelled back "I Know I'm going!" Gavin yelled

"Well Go Faster!" Xatia yelled but then Gavin triped causing them both to fall down the steps

They where running on "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa!" the two screamed as they fell down the

Steps then the two fell intoa square room "What the…Ow!" Xatia moaned as she sat up

"I agree…" Gavin moaned as he sat up "Hey physical here's a book!" a mysterious voice

Said then a large book fell on Gavin's head

With John and Victoria

"Okay come on John we're almost there!" Victoria yelled to John "I know!" John yelled

"And we're here!" John yelled as the two ran into a square room "I noticed." Victoria said

"Don't be like that Victoria just cause we're on different team's doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

John said "Y-y-You think we should be friends?" Victoria said dumbstruck "Sure why not?" John asked

"Right he doesn't know I'm a member of Jo's alliance if he did he would change his tune…" Victoria

Thought "Victoria and John your challenge will involve teamwork work as a unit and get past this." A mysterious voice said "oh by the way *Ding-Ding*" The voice said

Song: unbeatable Remix of: None

"It's time to make our mark if we don't get eaten by shark's!" John and Victoria sang

"Acid pit's battle of wit's Chris is such a git!" Heather Davis and Noah sang

"Assansin's Creedo we shouldo have reado why did we skip chapter sixo?" Joshua and Lizzy sang

"In Alcatraz no way out no way in!" Jo and Duncan sang

"Outside not in our grasp so we must find the path!" Xatia and Gavin sang

"Ohh In Alcatraz no escape the unbeatable cage!" they all sang

"Stupid Chris hit and miss this is such a hazy mist!" John and Victoria sang

"No way that stupid lout this challenge is insane!" Lizzy and Joshua sang

"This is a house of pain I've had enough let's win the stuff!" Gavin and Xatia sang

"Loser move can't fail or we bail!" Jo and Duncan sang

"Chris is mean no worry though just take it slow!" Heather Davis and Noah sang

"The unbeatable cage we haven't time to waste now we'll take first place!" everyone sang

Song over

Everone ran outside breathing hard "Hello Victem's guess what the challenge is over!"

Chris yelled walking up t the group "And the Lemming's win I would say why but I won't!"

Chris said "Say what?" all the Penguin's asked

"If I told you your head's would explode so vote someone off!" Chris said

Two hours later

"Well you're all here so let's get started!" Chris said

"The ticket's go to…"

"The first ticket goes to Noah." Chris said as Noah took a ticket

"The second ticket goes to Duncan." Chris said as Duncan took a ticket

"The third ticket goes to Davis." Chris said as Davis took a ticket

"And the last ticket goes to Victoria sorry Xatia you are out of here!" Chris said before Xatia's

Seat fell out of the lane "As for Heather you can help around the plane as an intern!" Chris yelled to

Heather "What?" Heather yelled

Chapter over

Wow Heather's an intern now she can do whatever she want's well see ya next time!"

Voted out so far: Cody, Lesawna, John (Switched teams), Mike, Gwen, Xatia


	9. Alejandro Strike's back

Chapter eight Alejandro strike's back

In Loser class with the Flying penguin's

"Two? In a row?" Davis yelled "So, the Lemmings lost two in a row you never saw them complaining."

Victoria said

"That's because they where always here, incase you couldn't notice we can't see them from First class!"

Noah yelled "True maybe you'll make it into the final seven, Not!" Duncan yelled

In first class with the falling lemming's

"Uh I feel sick after that last challenge…" Lizzy moaned

"Know how you feel the fact that Chef does barrel roll's doesn't help…" Joshua said

"Xatia got kicked out interesting, and Heather's an Intern hope she doesn't try anything funny." Gavin said

"You know she will man, you're smart!" John said with a smile

"No one here is smart but me remember that." Jo said

"Lemmings penguins to mission control now." Chris said over the loudspeaker

15 minutes later

"Hello contestant's today's challenge take's place in good ole America to be exact Las Vegas get into your

Formal clothes and get ready to test your luck!" Chris yelled

1 hour and 30 minutes later

"Welcome to the Luxor or at least the Penguin's are the Lemming's will be testing there luck elsewhere

O.K. here's what you have to do each of the machine's have Mclean brand tokens in them you have to get

10,000 tokens before the other team so get to it the winner's get a special prize so play, play, play!"

Chris said with a smile

Elsewhere

"Yo Lemming's we're at the Excalibur you need to get 10,0000 Chef brand tokens before the Penguins

can!" Chef yelled in both casino's the contestant's ran up to a machine and began to play.

At the Luxor

"Yeah triple seven I'm awesome!" Davis yelled "Three cherry's…" Victoria said "three Bar's?"

Noah asked "What does it mean three bomb's?" Duncan asked before an anvil fell on his head

Total so far for Penguin's: 1,450 token's

how much each is worth: 777: 1,000 triple cherry's: 400 triple bar: 50 triple banana: 100

triple Chris head: 5,000 triple Chef head: 2,500

At the Excalibur

"Huh triple Banana?" Lizzy asked "Yes triple Chef head!" John yelled "Damn triple bar." Jo muttered

"777 wonderful." Gavin said "Triple Cherry *humph*" Joshua said

Total for Lemmings: 4,350

Back at the Luxor

"Yes lucky 777's again!" Davis yelled "C'mon triple banana?" Victoria asked "oh come on Bar?" Noah

Asked "Finally Triple Chris head!"

Current total for penguin's: 7,600

At the Excalibur

"We have to win you guy's 777 great!" Lizzy said haply but then a *Ding-Ding* Sound played

Song: Line Up Remix of: Wake Up

"Well it's a beautiful day in Luxor the perfect time to line them up I'll find the Chris head's as soon as the

slots line up!" Victoria sang

"Going alone make's you look sad plus you'll die alone!" John sang

"Hey!" Jo yelled

"I played up and almost had a Chef I could the hat on his head!" Joshua sang

" "Almost" Get's you nowhere around here you're a loser-Emo that's all!" Jo yelled

" Emo is what the other's called you when you took a fail a big fail that is you got kicked out by Lightning!"

John sang

"I better sing or I get kicked out why doesn't John notice I try so hard maybe if I admit with a shout." Lizzy

Sang

"Well it's a beautiful day at the Excalibur the perfect time to line them up I'll find Chris and win this dumb

Game as soon as the slots line up!" Jo sang

"Banana!" Jo sang

"Bar!" John sang

"Cherry!" Joshua sang

"Chris head!" Davis sang

"Line Uuuuuuu-uh-uh-uuup!" Everyone sang

"Line Uuuup!" Everyone sang

Song over

"And the final totals are both over 10,000 but who has more the Lemmings have 10,890!"

Chris said with a smile "And the Penguins have….20,000!" Chris yelled

"Penguin's you get the prize wait for it in first class lemmings you're voting someone off!" Chris said

2 hours later

"All right let's see who's getting voted off it's time to vote!"

"The first ticket goes to…Joshua." Chris said as Joshua took a ticket

"The second ticket goes to…Jo!" Chris said as Jo took a ticket

"The third ticket goes to….Lizzy!" Chris said as Lizzy took a ticket

"And the last ticket goes to….John Gavin you're out!" Chris said then Gavin's chair fell out of the plane

"Right I think I'll give Penguin's there prize!" Chris said before walking out of the room

In first class with the penguin's

"Wonder what the prize is?" Davis asked before Chris walked in with a large crate

"Say hello to your prize a new intern!" Chris said as Alejandro (In his robot suit) burst out of the crate

"Have fun bye!" Chris yelled walking out of the room

Chapter over

Heather and Alejandro? They are all screwed!

Voted off so far: Cody, Lesawna, John (Switched team's), Mike, Gwen, Xatia, Gavin


	10. The final seven

Chapter nine the final seven

But before this chapter let's have a small recap locations visited so far: Canada, Shibuya, Great Brittan,

France, Antarctica, Alcatraz, and Las Vegas.

Chapter start in Loser class with the Falling Lemmings

"*Sigh* I wish I knew what to do about Jo's alliance.." Joshua muttered "What did you just say?" Jo asked

"Nothing he didn't say anything!" Lizzy yelled "Lizzy we went over this she knows we know." John said

With slight annoyance "Oh right!" the other two said

In first class With the Flying Penguin's

"No More I am Winning this next one!" Davis yelled "Please you can't do anything on your own."

Victoria said "We can win the next challenge's easy!' Duncan yelled "Right…." Noah said

"Lemming's Penguin's you know the drill!" Chris yelled over the P.A.

15 minutes later in Mission Control

"Hello loser's today's challenge take's place in the worlds biggest water park splash land! I suggest you get

into you swimmie's unless you want to get your clothes wet!" Chris said with a smile

"What a water park I grew out of those a long time ago!" Davis said in disbelieve

"Davis don't try to argue with Chris." Lizzy said rolling her eye's "Get changed!" Chris yelled

1 hour later

Everyone stood in front of the water park jaw's dropped in disbelief at how big it was.

"Really big…" Lizzy said "Super big…" Joshua said "*Humph* Whatever…" Jo muttered

"Jo…Shut up…." John said "Stupid girls." Davis said "Jeez…" Duncan said

"I hate this show…" Noah said "Amazing…" Victoria said

"Everyone who doesn't get eliminated get's a prize so try to win here's what you have to do there are four

Contest's you have to pick a team member for each contest the team who wins the most contest's win!"

Chris yelled coming out of nowhere "Decide between yourselves." Chris said walking away handing two

Sheet's of paper with the event's on them

Lemming decision

"The sport's are surfing, water grinding, high dive, and water gun fight." John said looking over the sports

"I'll take water gun fight!" Jo yelled "Can I have high dive?" Lizzy asked

"Water grinding sounds good." Joshua said "I guess I'll take surfing." John said

Penguin decision

"Surfing, Water grinding, high dive, and Water gun fight?" Davis asked looking at the weird sports

"I'll take Water grinding." Duncan said "Surfing is mine." Davis said "High dive…" Victoria said

"That leave's me with Water gun fight." Noah said

Back at the challenge

"Okay so it's Joshua Vs. Duncan, Victoria Vs. Lizzy, Noah Vs. Jo, and John Vs. Davis!" Chris said looking

Over the contest's "I'll take you to your Contest site's." Chef said walking up to the group

10 minutes later at the site of the Water gun fight event

The place looked like a big dolphin show stadium but with multiple platforms on top of the water.

"Okay the rules for this are simple both contestant's have water guns but super charged the person

Who knocks the other person off of there platform first wins!" Chris yelled Noah stood on his platform

And Jo stood on her's "3,2,1 Go!" Chris yelled Jo raised her water gun and began firing at Noah who

Somehow dodged every shot and began retaliating "Nice try shrimp!" Jo taunted before firing at Noah

Quickly as he dodged them all but then one hit him in the chest knocking him over but not off the platform

"Ow…" Noah muttered before shooting at Jo quickly knocking her over "You'll pay for that!" Jo yelled

Before firing at him at an extremely fast pace Noah was barely dodging the shots now but one fast shot

knocked him off the platform. "The Lemmings win the first contest!" Chris exclaimed

10 minutes later at the high jump contest

"The rules for this challenge are interesting all you have to do is dive into the circle of a pool from a 100.

Foot jump And not make a splash!" Chris said with a smile

40 minute's later (Hey it take's a while to climb 100. Feet!)

Lizzy and Victoria both stood on the edge of the high jump taking deep breaths

"Hey no matter what happens no hard feelings?" Lizzy asked out stretching her hade Victoria just

Shrugged her off and got ready to jump then Victoria took the first Jump falling into the water with hardly a

Splash at all Lizzy wasn't as luck she landed just outside of the circle

"And the Penguin's win the contest!" Chris yelled

10 minute's later at the Water Grinding contest

"Okay here are the rules this is a three mile long water slide you have to make it further that your opponent

To win Just slide on the water!" Chris said as Joshua and Duncan took position's

"I'm gonna mess you up!" Duncan said "Right and Heather and Alejandro are sabotaging us as we speak."

Joshua said "3,2,1 Go!" Chris yelled then the two began skating on the water

"Do your best!" Duncan yelled as he took the lead "Stupid jerk…" Joshua muttered as he sped up

And passed Duncan the two where neck and neck as Duncan sped up the where both waiting for the other

To slip up then Joshua sped up as did Duncan "Give it!" Duncan yelled "Never!" Joshua yelled

Then Joshua's legs began to shake Duncan took advantage of this and swept Joshua's leg's out from under

him causing him to wipeout "And the Penguin's win again!" Chris yelled as the two flew out of the slide

10 minutes later at the surfing contest

"Well this is the most important sport it's worth three point's here are the rules this is the worlds biggest

Surf course at fifteen miles long! You two just have race to the end so go as fast as you can!" Chris yelled

As John and Davis took there position's "So winner takes all here I gotta win!" John said

"Yeah sure next joke please!" Davis yelled "3,2,1 go!" Chris yelled and the two took off

"*Ding-Ding* I pride myself with making drama!" Chris yelled

Song: In the lead Remix of: None

"I'll make it there first (GO! GO! GO!) Till the end till I win!" Davis sang (Everything in brackets are sung

by everyone else.)

"Not so fast I'll win remove from your face that grin!" John sang

"Sure somehow (Yeah Yeah!) I wouldn't be so confident!" Davis sang

"I'm gonna take the lead leave you in last (Uh Uh Yeah!) Find the pace overlap (Whoa yeah!)" Davis and

John sang

"I'll take that lead and raise you last!" John sang

"No fair comeback I'll win this race (No No!)" Davis sang

"Right now it's so, so!" John sang

"You better give up I'll win I'm so good it should be a sin!" Davis sang

"To bad I Just Won!" John sang as he crossed the finish line first

Song Over

"The lemmings win it all everyone report to the elimination room anybody could be getting kicked out

Tonight!" Chris announced

2 hours later

"Well after this we'll have our final seven so lets see who is getting kicked out seven tickets lets see!"

Chris said

"The first ticket goes to….John!" Chris said as John took a ticket

"The second ticket goes to….Duncan!" Chris said as Duncan took a ticket

"The third ticket goes to…..Joshua!" Chris said as Joshua took a ticket

"The fourth ticket goes to….Jo!" Chris said as Jo took a ticket

"The fifth ticket goes to… Lizzy!" Chris said as Lizzy took a ticket

"The Sixth ticket goes to…Noah!" Chris said as Noah took a ticket

"Now the last ticket a spot in the final seven who's getting it Davis or Victoria?" Chris asked

"Well as much as I would like to say Victoria's getting it it's going to Davis!" Chris said as

Davis took a ticket

"Wait before I go….Jo has an alliance and Davis is the other member have fun you two!" Victoria said

Before her seat fell out of the plane

"Okay meet me in Mission control for your prize!" Chris said

30 minutes later

"Okay here are your prize's but before that all teams and alliances are disbanded if I find out anyone has an

alliance the leader is eliminated!" Chris yelled

Then Heather wheeled out a cart with seven phones on it the colors where

green, red, navy, pink, black, grey, and crimson

"John the green phone is yours Noah the crimson phone is yours Joshua the red phone is yours Jo the grey

Phone is yours Duncan the black phone is yours Davis the navy phone is yours Lizzy the pink phone is

Yours!" Chris said throwing the phones at the contestants

"And these are the final seven passports you need them for the final seven challenges!" Chris said

Passing the contestants passports the same colors as there phones

Chapter over

Not much to say but noticed something at the end of world tour the blond girl who's in the body cast gets

Hit by lava and sinks the at the beginning of revenge on the boat with the old characters on it

She's nowhere to be seen.

Voted off so far: Cody, Lesawna, John (Switched teams), Mike, Gwen, Xatia, Gavin, Victoria


	11. Welcome to the Camp

Chapter ten welcome to the camp

In middle class with everyone

"Final seven never thought I would make it this far." Noah said "Neither did I!" Lizzy said

"Ha you won't win though it's gonna be me!" Jo said

"Dream on I haven't come this far to give up." Joshua said

"Ha I'll win this one just like action!" Duncan said "Didn't Beth win Action?" John asked

"Shh alternate ending!" Davis said

Confessionals

Davis: I'll win if I made it this far!

Joshua: I can win this.

John: Everyone here only cares about winning there are other things.

Lizzy: I don' think I'll win but final seven!

Duncan: Damn John bringing up the alternate endings!

Jo: Damn it Victoria you gave us away!

Noah: Whatever.

Back in the plane

"Hey Losers get to mission control!" Chris yelled over the P.A.

15 minutes later

"O.k. right now we're flying over a place you may know….Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris yelled

"Wait didn't this place get turned into a Safe haven for the mutants or something?" Duncan asked

"Yeah that's the funny thing the mutants ate everyone on the island so it's fair game!" Chris said

"And you're sending seven teenagers down there?" Joshua asked "Duh!" Chris said

1 hour later

"Well before this challenge I'll need to see your passports." Chris said before everyone flashed there

Passports

"Okay here is today's challenge all over the island there are things that where left behind by other campers

Your challenge is to find more than the others the person that finds the most gets invincibility!" Chris said

"Well what are you waiting for go!" Chris yelled before everyone ran off

With John

"C'mon C'mon where's the stuff there has to be something!" John said running around the camp out of the

Corner of his eye he saw Joshua walk into a cabin John ran in as well "Yo Josh what's up?" John asked

"Shut it." Was Joshua's response "Whoa where did this come from I thought we where friends?"

"Whoa time out since when where we friends I don't remember agreeing to that." Joshua said

Before walking past John and out of the cabin all together

"Huh that was narcissistic anyway oh look Cameron's glasses!" John said picking up said glasses

With Lizzy

"Something show me something…" Lizzy said running through the camp when she saw Joshua walk

Out of a cabin he stopped a second moved his headphones over his ears and walked away

"Weird he seems off today…" Lizzy said looking around then she heard a branch snap behind her

"Who's there?" Lizzy asked but then a tube of lip gloss rolled up to her shoe

"Lindsey's Lip gloss property of Lindsey do not touch unless you are Lindsey…Perfect!" Lizzy said before

Running off

With Davis

"Nothing Nothing and guess what more nothing!" Davis yelled running through the camp

"C'mon there has to be something!" Davis yelled as he continued to run He than noticed Joshua holding

Something in his hand a baton Beth's baton to be exact "Perfect all I have to do is get it from Joshua…"

Davis said before walking up to the boy "Hey Joshua old buddy old pal!" Davis said trying the nice guy

Thing first "What do you want you aren't getting this baton and I'm not your friend go away." Joshua said

"Well I tried give it!" Davis yelled trying to snatch it away from the boy who held it behind his back

With Jo

"I knew I left that here and there's Mikes stupid hat and Anne-Maria's hair spray I'm on a roll!" Jo yelled

"Give it!" she heard someone yell "Never!" She heard someone else yell "Ignore it Jo just ignore it!" Jo

Mused

"Hey Jo why don't you give that stuff to me and Good ole Duncan will take care of them for them." Duncan

Said walking up to Jo "In your dreams Duncan these are mine!" Jo yelled "No these belong to me now."

Duncan said snatching the hair spray and the hat before running off "DAMN IT DUNCAN!" Jo yelled

So loud that everyone else could hear her "The hell?" Joshua and Davis asked "Huh?" John asked

"What was that?" Lizzy asked "Something tells me Jo just got robbed…" Noah said "Ha ha ha!" Duncan

laughed

Confessionals

Duncan: What a sap! "Duncan where the hell are you?" Jo yelled from outside the booth

Back at the challenge

With Noah

"You know I've had enough I Quit I give up I'm bouncing!" Noah said to himself then his phone beeped

"Huh a text from who?" Noah asked checking the text

The Text: Hey Noah no giving up you have to get eliminated. From: Chris Mclean

"Oh of course!" Noah yelled

"*Ding-Ding!*" Could be heard all over the island followed by groans

Song: Ah Nostalgia Remix of: None

"Five season's of Hell trying to find what sell's Chris isn't done yet we're sure!" Joshua sang

"From Heather to Gwen Owen to Courtney Jo to Brick!" Noah sang

"Chris makes me sick!" Jo sang

"Island Action World Tour Revenge of the Island Revenge of the tour!" Everyone sang

"I Can't take it any more!" Davis sang

"Calm down or you'll crash we wouldn't want that!" Lizzy sang

"You know There's something I've noticed every season's antagonist gets it Jo watch your back!"

John sang

"Ah Nostalgia (Oh!) You can't beat it (Without difficulty!) It's great (Whack it with a stick!)." Everyone

Sang (Everything is brackets is in the background but still sung by the contestants)

"This is the show from hell!" Duncan sang

"And like a good B-Horror movie no matter how many times it dies it just comes back!" everyone else sang

Song over

"All right report back to the plane with what you have then get ready because we're having a marshmallow

Elimination!" Chris yelled over a loud speaker

1 hour later

"So let's recap the final total is Jo: 6, Duncan: 8, John: 4, Lizzy: 7, Davis: 2, Noah: 3, and Joshua 5!"

Chris exclaimed

"So Duncan gets the invincibility! Go to the campfire someone is leaving forever all final seven member's

cannot return ever! But if there's a next season they can comeback then!" Chris said

1 hour later

"All right on this tray I have six marshmallows and one toxic marshmallow of loser Dom so who's getting

Marshmallows?"

"The first Marshmallow goes too…John." Chris said throwing him a marshmallow

"The second marshmallow goes too…Lizzy." Chris said throwing her a marshmallow

"The third marshmallow goes too…Joshua." Chris said throwing him a marshmallow

"The fourth marshmallow goes too…Davis." Chris said throwing him a marshmallow

"Since Duncan has invincibility and already has his marshmallow this is the last marshmallow

And it goes too…Noah." Chris said Jo's expression then turned to one of anger

"What but how?" Jo asked

"Do you really think I'd let threat like you stay in much longer?" Joshua asked a smug look on his face

Confessional's

Joshua: Yeah I rigged the vote Jo was to much of a threat to keep on it may be a Heather trick but it's

Affective.

John: I-I-I Can't believe Joshua would do something like that!

Lizzy: I've decided Joshua is the new Heather.

Noah: Shocker.

Jo: That little wait till I see him again just you wait!

Duncan: Not cool dude!

Davis: Now Joshua had the right idea getting rid of Jo she was starting to scare me.

Back on the island

"Well bye Jo and since we're here you can take a hurl of shame!" Chris said

Before Chef grabbed Jo by the arm and dragged her to the Hurl of Shame

"I'll get you Joshua I'll be baaaaaack!" Jo yelled before being catapulted into the distance

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah okay before we go back to the plane we have a new Contestant everybody meet Kalven!"

Chris said as a boy with blond hair and blue eye's walked forwards "Hell yeah you guy's can leave now!" Kalven yelled

"Yeah sure good for you" Chris said before throwing an orange passport at him

Confessional's

Steel: Hell's yeah I am here to win! And no emo jock nerd or cool kid is gonna take me down!

Chapter end

Wow Joshua showed a bit of his true colors how weird will this be for Lizzy and John and with Steel as a

new player will the other's accept him?

Voted off so far: Cody, Lesawna, John (Switched teams), Mike, Gwen, Xatia, Gavin, Victoria, Jo

And what was the moral of that chapter? If you be a jerk an anti-social kid votes you out.


	12. Creature's of the night

Chapter eleven Creature's of the night

In loser class with everyone but Duncan

"Jo's just gone now we couldn't get rid of her when we were an alliance!" Lizzy said to John who was

Sitting next to her "…." John didn't say anything to that But had a sad look on his face

"Oh suck it up you just couldn't beat her and the funny part is even if I get eliminated now you

Lost to her." Joshua said with a dark smile "You are a jerk but more so than before…" Noah muttered

"Jeez I'm glad she's gone!" Davis said

In middle class with Kalven

"Man it's lonely in here without anyone else…" Kalven said to himself as he was the only one there

In first class with Duncan

"…Heather may have a new rival." Duncan said

"All loser's too mission control!" Chris yelled over the intercom

15 minute's later

"Hello victim's right now we are flying over Germany I'll text you the detail's once you're down there."

Chris said "Your not coming?" John asked "Down there with the thing?" Chris asked a horror stuck

Look on his face "No chance!" Chris yelled running into the cockpit with Chef and locking the door

"I think we should stay on the plane." Noah said "Do and I'll make you fight 20 Lion's!" Chris yelled

From the other side of the door "I guess we're going down there with the thing." Lizzy said

3 hours later

Before Chef threw them out of the plane he had given everyone backpack's with first aid kits flashlights

Flair guns extra battery's and other required thing's for night exploration everyone but Joshua was then

sitting is a circle Joshua was leaning against a tree then Davis's phone beeped

The text: Hello flyer's your challenge today: there's a safe house over the mountain behind you however

On that mountain are three very deadly threats the first person to get to the safe house has invincibility

However to get to the safe house you have to climb the mountain if you're fast you can get there before

Daybreak. From: Chris Mclean

Confessional's

Davis: Remind me to find a good lawyer.

John: It's official Chris is insane.

Lizzy: I want to go home…

Back at the challenge

Joshua had already run off giving him a head start Noah and Duncan caught on and ran after him

Lizzy and John followed suit and then Kalven and Davis

With Joshua

Joshua had already gotten to the Mountain and started climbing "Don't look down…" Joshua muttered as

He climbed "I have to win so I get invincibility if I don't I'm out and…" Joshua Said Climbing very quickly

when he heard Duncan yelling he pulled himself on to a path and began running

With Duncan and Noah'

"Move Noah!" Duncan yelled as he began climbing "Uh I don't do physical stuff…" Noah said

"Oh so you want to get kicked out next?" Duncan asked "Climbing…" Noah said starting to climb

"Look we're the only two veteran's left we have to stick together and win this so move!" Duncan said

With John and Lizzy

"John what are you doing?" Lizzy asked when she saw John start to climb with one hand using his other

To hold his flashlight "N-nothing just uh trying something new…*gulp*" John said Climbing very slowly

"Uh you wouldn't happen to be afraid of the dark would you?" Lizzy asked she got no response

With Kalven and Davis

"Hey new guy If you want to stay in very long start climbing!" Davis yelled down to Kalven who was going

Very very slowly "I-I know I'm just not good with height's!" Kalven spat "Pfft whatever newbie!" Davis

Yelled "Oh hell no don't be pulling that I'll show you going fast!" Kalven said before going very fast

Back with Joshua

"Ugh I couldn't see this forest from down at the bottom I guess I'm pretty high up I feel bad for the people

With a fear of height's then again spider's give me the creeps…" Joshua said walking through the forest

"whisper whisper evil ghastly dark good thing I have this dictionary whisper…" a voice said

"Who's there?" Joshua asked turning around shining his flashlight all over the place

Back with Noah and Duncan

Noah and Duncan had found the path that Joshua found and began running

"So about what you where saying earlier sticking together do you mean an alliance? Noah asked

"No what I mean is we need either one of us to win!" Duncan yelled

"Right I guess I'll join this not alliance!" Noah said Duncan just looked at Noah

Back with John and Lizzy

Both of them had found a path which the other's hadn't found "John are you 'kay?" Lizzy asked

"F-fine Why do you a-ask?" John asked "Because you're shaking…a lot." Lizzy said

"N-no I'm n-not y-you're j-just s-seeing t-things…" John said "Everyone's afraid of something…" Lizzy

Said "Y-yeah I G-guess…" John said "Don't even try to make me entertain a large crowd…" Lizzy said

Back with Kalven and Davis

"Right we should be okay up here." Kalven said pulling himself up onto the path Joshua had found

"Yeah *Pant* sure *Pant* Whatever…" Davis said pulling himself up

"Wait if this is the final seven aren't we enemy's?" Kalven asked "Yeah…" Davis answered

"Then I better go…" Kalven said before running off *Ding-Ding* Could be heard around the mountain

Song: Real and Scary Remix of: None

"Tonight you hear a scream you try to run but don't get anywhere…" Lizzy, Joshua, and Davis sang

"…You find a key but there's no chest in sight you see a gleam…" John, Noah, and Kalven sang

"Only to have to scream at the bloody content's you find…" Duncan sang

"Real and scary like a bat flying through the night real and scary!" Everyone sang

"…It's time to flee as fast as you can go…" Davis sang

"…No time to scream just run as fast as you can go…" Joshua sang

"…Please just go not too slow…" Lizzy sang

"Real and scary like werewolf full of fright real and scary!" Everyone sang

"…Please heed the warning's we have given…" Kalven sang

"…Or soon you shall lose your mind…" John sang

"…Find the path or we will lose the map…" Noah sang

"Real and scary like Dracula gushing red Real and scary!" Everyone sang

"Take that Chris!" Duncan sang

Song over

"Made it!" Joshua yelled dashing into the safe house "Darn it!" Duncan yelled running in

"Is it too late?" Lizzy asked walking in "Look's like it…" Kalven said walking in

"Aw man!" John said walking in "Well…Shoot." Noah said running in

"No!" Davis yelled running in then Chris's face appeared on a T.V.

"Good job you seven but Joshua get's the invincibility Chef will bring the plane over so don't worry

About climbing back…" Chris said

2 hour's later

"Welcome back loser's so who's getting voted out tonight I was expecting Joshua to get kicked out

But he has invincibility so who's getting it?" Chris said

"The first ticket goes to…Kalven." Chris said as Kalven took a ticket

"The second ticket goes to…Lizzy." Chris said as Lizzy took a ticket

"The third ticket goes to…Noah." Chris said as Noah took a ticket

"The fourth ticket goes to… John." Chris said as John took a ticket

"Flyer's this is the last ticket and it goes to…Duncan-" Chris was cut off by Davis

"Not so fast because I have the Mclean immunity statue I found it on the island!" Davis said

Presenting said statue "It's legit that mean's that Duncan is out!" Chris said taking the statue

And examining it "What no no!" Duncan yelled before his seat fell out of the plane

Later

"John I have something to tell you…" Lizzy said "What's up Lizzy?" John asked

"Ever since day one I've felt weird around you and I couldn't figure out why well I know now…

I love you…" Lizzy said not sure how he would respond

"R-really I've been feeling the same way ." John said "I love you too…" John said

Before the two hugged each other

Chapter end

With such a serious chapter I thought it should have a sweet ending I knew I would have the Chris head in

the story in some way hope you liked that chapter!


	13. Alejandro's new plan Unlucky 13

AN: Uh okay so this chapter will decide the Final Five but it will also set up the main antagonist so yeah.

Chapter 12 Alejandro's new plan/The unluckiest chapter

In first class with Joshua

"Hmm if I slip up even once I'm out got to keep getting invincibility…" Joshua said

In Loser class with everyone else

"I can't believe that worm got invincibility!" Kalven said

"Pfft anything can happen I'm pretty sure Chris pulls these challenge's out of his-" Davis was cut off by

Lizzy "Don't finish that sentence!" she said

"Wow Duncan and Jo are both out so early in the final seven…" Noah said

"Yeah I know Not expected." John said

"All Loser's to Mission control!" Chris yelled over the P.A.

15 minute's later

"Hello losers today we're flying over New Orleans…the challenge today is to find Gold Tooth Ramon.

An Evil Voodoo sprit that has been terrorizing the town." Chris said

"How do you expect us to do that?" Davis asked "Simple have you ever heard of Ghost Busters?" Chris

asked the contestants nodded

"Well it's nothing like that. Just take a picture of him and bring it to me your phones have cameras." Chris

Said "Yeah that will help…" Joshua said

Later in town

"Okay Go!" Chris yelled as the Final Six ran in different directions

With Davis (Yeah this is gonna be one of those chapters)

"Okay, the statue worked last time but Chris took it I'm on my own now…" Davis said running around

But then a ghostly figure flew over head "WHAT? That was him I gotta get GOING!" Davis yelled

Running faster Not Noticing Lizzy run past him in a different Direction

With Noah

"I'm the only veteran left I have to win!" Noah yelled Running across the town phone out ready to take a

Picture until he tripped and dropped his phone and it slid under a car "Oh this won't be good…" Noah said

With Joshua the Evil Guy (Mwahahahaha!) Trying out a new name what do you think?

"Ghost's? No stranger than anything else in this messed up show…" Joshua said running down a street

"I think I need to come up with a plan I can't rig the vote on the plane…so time to think just incase I don't

Get invincibility." Joshua said "That Mclean statue would be nice right now…" Joshua pondered.

With Lizzy

Lizzy was running Camera in hand looking around "I need to win and show Davis what's what." Lizzy said

"Maybe next time he won't be so lucky…" Lizzy said but then she heard talking from an ally way she hid

Behind a corner and listened in it was Joshua and Davis she could now make out what they were saying

"Do you think everything happened by chance?"

"Y-you used everyone? But why?"

"Backstab that's all other people do so why not join them?"

"No…you're wrong!"

"Change your tune or you won't make it much further."

"I'll make it and I'll make sure everyone votes you off!"

"Think what you want if you reconsider let me know."

Lizzy was shocked Joshua's voice was cold and dark Joshua began to walk out of the ally stepping on

Davis's hat which was on the ground. Lizzy ran in a different direction just as Joshua walked out of the ally.

"Now that that's over lets get invincibility." Joshua said tapping his foot on the ground to some imaginary

beat on his headphones.

With John

John too was shocked he had seen the conversation as well. Davis just picked his hat up and didn't bother

putting it back on as he walked out of the ally. "So he's gone completely evil…we gotta get rid of him."

John said walking away pulling his phone out and dialing Lizzy's number. "_Hey Lizzy? We gotta talk._"

With Kalven

"Dude the air here has changed like it's colder." Kalven said then his phone beeped "Huh Noah what's he

calling me for? "_Kalven was it? We have a problem Joshua's gone Heather we need you in the secret _

_alliance to kick him off!" _Noah yelled over the phone "_I'm in." Kalven replied._

_Flashback_

_Davis ran into an ally and looked around all he saw was Joshua tapping his foot to a beat on his _

_Headphones "Hey Josh you were right the statue worked. Thanks I would be out if it weren't for you."_

_Davis said running over "Sure whatever just don't tell the others." Joshua said not looking at Davis_

"_Hey are you okay?" Davis asked Joshua looked over "The thing is I've given up…" Joshua said_

"_What do you mean?" Davis asked "I can't win not now everyone's out to get me." Joshua said_

"_Yeah I guess…But if you keep getting invincibility…" Davis said Joshua seemed to be angry_

"_I was Mr. Nice Guy at first to trick everyone they know now I'm not no matter what I do I'm still _

_just…me." Joshua said the last part sounded a bit sad but then Davis was angry "So what?" He asked_

"_Do you think this happened by chance I used everybody!" Joshua yelled Davis's hat fell off when a strong_

_Gust of wind passed them "Y-you used everyone? But why?" Davis asked _

"_Backstab that's all other people do so why not join them?" Joshua asked _

"_No…you're wrong!" Davis yelled "Change your tune or you won't make it much further." Joshua said_

"_I'll make it and I'll make sure everyone votes you off!" Davis yelled_

"_Think what you want if you reconsider let me know." Joshua said before walking past Davis_

_In the present_

_With Everyone But Joshua In Town square_

"_So were agreed we make sure Joshua's out next right?" John asked everyone nodded and said yes_

"_What's the point Chris will get another season and Joshua will be back…" Davis said_

"_Yeah but we won't have to deal him for the rest of this season!" Lizzy said _

"_We're doing this with or without you." Noah said "Fine whatever…" Davis said _

_With Joshua_

_*Click* Joshua had done it he had taken the picture of the ghost As the Ghost flew away _

_Joshua smirked then the others ran into the ally they weren't stupid they could figure out what just_

_Happened "No!" Noah yelled "Impossible…" John said "Why? What the hell!" Kalven cried out_

"_No way…" Lizzy said "This can't be happening…" Davis said_

"_And Joshua wins it! So get ready to vote someone out…That isn't Joshua." Chris said_

"…_Something's changed." John said Looking over_

_2 hours later_

"_Okay four ticket's five loser's who's going home?" Chris asked _

"_The first ticket goes to…Lizzy." Chris said as Lizzy took a ticket_

"_The second ticket goes to…John." Chris said as John took a ticket_

"_The third ticket goes to…Noah." Chris said as Noah took a ticket_

"_Flyer's this is the last ticket and it goes to…Kalven!" Chris said as Kalven took a ticket_

"_Davis no statue to save you this time it's adios amigo!" Chris said before Davis's chair fell out_

_Of the plane_

_Later In a hallway in the plane_

"_Joshua you're a real git you know that?" Lizzy asked as she walked up to Joshua "Aw you think so?" _

_Joshua Asked "I know so!" Lizzy yelled "And I know a lot too especially about you and John." Joshua said _

_looking at her "H-how do you know that?" Lizzy asked "Cuz you just told me." Joshua said walking past _

_Her "You asshole!" Lizzy yelled smacking him across the face "Ow that hurt…not." Joshua said _

_In Intern class (Cue dramatic theme!)_

"_So Joshua did everything you told him to?" Heather asked Alejandro just nodded _

"_Great with him as out proxy we can get the money!" Heather said with a smile Alejandro nodded again_

"_And if he fails…" Heather said with an evil smile "He he he!" Heather laughed_

_In loser class (Cue Somber theme.)_

"_I can't believe this this can't be happening!" Kalven yelled "Davis didn't need to get kicked out." Noah _

_Said "True but he wanted to go remember?" John asked_

_Flashback_

"_Guy's I want to go…" Davis said everyone looked shocked but John took a few steps forwards\_

"_Sure clear your head see you next season!" John said with a smile "I'll be back and I'll win next season!"_

_Davis said_

_Chapter over_

_Wow so could it be that Heather and Alejandro are manipulating Joshua maybe you'll have to read the next _

_Chapter._

_Voted off so far: Cody, Lesawna, John (Switched teams). Mike, Gwen, Xatia, Victoria, Jo, Duncan, Davis._


	14. Bigfoot's gonna sue

Chapter thirteen Bigfoot's gonna sue

In first class with Joshua

"Ugh, you get one person to kick themselves off and everyone hates you…" Joshua muttered

In loser class with everyone else

"Kalven what are you doing?" Lizzy asked "Spamin' Joshua's E-mail." Kalven replied

"Uh you know he doesn't check his E-mail right?" John asked "Of course not." Noah said

"Loser's Mission time!" Chris yelled

15 minutes later

"Okay losers the challenge for today is easy We're flying over Texas!" Chris said

"Hey that's fun!" Joshua said sarcastically

"Okay moving on you have to catch an animal the one you're after will be decided on the ground!" Chris said

Later

"Okay Stick your hands into this bucket and pull out a card…oh by the way if you die this episode is dedicated to you!" Chris said smirking

Joshua reached his hand in pulled out a card with Eva on it "Wait why is Eva on this one?" Joshua asked

"Why do you think?" Chris said as Eva walked forward out of nowhere "You are dead." John said

John reached his hand in and pulled out a Laser squirrel card "Ha ha!" Joshua laughed "Damn it." John said

under his breath Noah reached his hand in and pulled out a Izzy card 'Wait…Oh god no!" Noah yelled

before Izzy jumped on him "AHAHAHHAHHA Izzy strikes again!" Joshua said smirking

Lizzy reached her hand in and pulled out a Bear card "Oh you are gonna get mauled." Joshua said smiling

Kalven reached his hand in and pulled out a Sasquatchanakwa card "Wait didn't Eva beat him up?" Joshua

said going cold As Eva began hitting her fist against her hand

"Don't worry we have cyanide tablets if you want the other way out." Chris said

Only to get five gasps "Dude not funny." John said glaring "Right sorry." Chris said

"Okay to win Invincibility you have to get your "Animal" into the pen first and you win!" Chris said

"3...2...1 Go!" Chris yelled as the animals and contestants ran in different directions

Lizzy time!

Lizzy ran after the bear "Get back here you bear skin rug waiting to be!" Lizzy yelled

The Bear then skidded on it's heel's and turned around glaring at Lizzy "Oh no." Lizzy let out a whimper

Before running in the other direction.

John's turn

"Here little Laser Squirrel, Here ambiguous gendered animal!" John called slowly approaching the

Laser Squirrel It just blinked at him…Before going bat *BLEEP* (We are rated T people) crazy

"Oh no It's a Firing it's Lazer! What the fBOOOOOOM!" (I used an Internet meme sue me!)

Poor Noah

"Ow Izzy stop it!" Noh yelled as Izzy kept jumping up and down on him

"Who's Izzy I am Explocivo! And E-scope but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy yelled

"Ow stop It!" Noah yelled

Horrible Kalven

"Oh come on how can I lose something that big?" Kalven asked looking around not noticing that

Sasquatchanakwa was right behind him "I know he's here somewhere…" Kalven said darkly

Sasquatchanakwa just looked off screen at reader and shrugged

Joshua's requiem

Eva didn't run from Joshua instead he was running from her "Get back here dead meat!" Eva yelled

"Hell no!" Joshua yelled back until his headphones fell off and Eva crushed them

"You did _not just brake the phones." Joshua said looking at her his eyes glowing red_

_Back with John_

"_OWOWOWOO bad squirrel!" John yelled as it shot laser's at him_

_*Shazam Shazap Shazoo* "The sound effect's aren't helping!" John yelled _

"_Oh Chris stop this Crazy squirrel!" John yelled_

_Back with Lizzy _

"_OW stop it!" Lizzy yelled as the bear began flicking her whenever it got close enough _

"_Stop flicking me!" Lizzy yelled "No I've had enough!" Lizzy yelled again_

"_Ugh I'm getting Courtney to help me sue!" Lizzy yelled_

_Back with Noah_

"_Ugh Izzy!" Noah yelled to get her attention "Yes?" Izzy asked_

"_Why don't we play Jump on Noah In the pen over there?" Noah asked pointing to the pen_

"_Sure!" Izzy said running into the pen "And we have a winner!" Chris yelled_

"_Noah has invincibility!" Chris yelled before Eva flew into the pin "And so does Joshua!" Chris said_

"_What?" Everyone else yelled running over_

"_Me and Chef had a bet: If the person who got Eva got her in the pen without dieing they get invincibility _

_As well! Chef won so he get's five bucks later." Chris said _

_Later on the plane_

"_Wow three people up for elimination two ticket's who's going home?" Chris said smirking_

"_The first ticket goes to Kalven!" Chris said as Kalven took a ticket_

"_And the last ticket goes to… …. …. Lizzy!" Chris said Lizzy didn't take it though_

"_What? No!" Lizzy yelled "Lizzy it's fine but whatever you do don't lose to Joshua!" John said_

"_Oh cry me a river good guy's never win!" Joshua said standing up and leaving the room_

"_You know I liked Ryan more…" Lizzy said darkly_

"_We all did!" John and Noah said before Johns chair fell out of the plane "GAAAAAAA" John yelled as he _

_Fell_

_Chapter Over_

"_10 minute's till movie time! (Note this has nothing to do with the story and can be considered non-canon_

_Has all the contestants in it) Chris yelled over the P.A. "Oh wow a movie!" _

_Cody said as the falling lemmings walked towards Movie class "As long as it's not Twilight we're fine."_

_Gavin said "Agreed." Joshua said (Note he's still a good guy.) "Yeah I can't stand Twilight!" Gwen said_

"_Ugh whatever we need to be training!" Jo yelled "All I know is I need some Free time!" Leshawna said_

"_Yeah I'm with Leshawna!" Lizzy said_

_With the Flying Penguins_

"_Not Twilight not Twilight…" Mike moaned as they walked towards movie class _

"_I hope it's not Twilight." Noah said calmly "Dear god not Twilight…" John said_

"_Whatever." Duncan said "Hmm sounds fun…" Xatia said "Whatever." Victoria said_

"_Stupid Girls!" Davis said _

_With Kalven (Non canon Bitch's! I'm not like that it's just a joke)_

"_So the movie's this way? " Kalven asked_

_Everyone walked into movie class and sat down Only to have clamps tie them to there chairs_

_Then Chris walked in "Hello tonight he have something special We're watching a horror movie!"_

"_Which one?" Everyone asked "Horror-O-rama!" Chris said smirking putting the disk in the player_

_After a few moment's the movie was on_

_Part one necked cartwheels_

"_Hey Yolanda?" A blond girl asked another blond girl "Yeah Lacinda?"_

"_I know who's dieing first." John said_

"_You know that tape that when you watch it a guy with a chainsaw come's and kills you?" Lacinda asked_

"_Yeah and if you live there's this pimp in your dreams that kill's you!"_

"_And if you don't go to sleep an ugly ho in the mirror kills you!" _

"_And if you don't go in front of a mirror a little doll kills you!"_

"_Yeah that's a good tape." Yolanda said "Well I have it You know what we can do?" Lacinda asked_

"_Necked cartwheels?" Yolanda asked already taking off her dress_

"_Yeah take it off!" Duncan yelled_

"_No we can watch the tape!" Lacinda said "Oh okay." Yolanda said _

_Lacinda walked over to the tape player and stuck the tape in only to cover her ears when Britney Spears _

_Started playing _

"_UGH turn it off!" Everyone yelled_

_To be continued…_

_On the Forum if you wish_

_Wow this was a hard chapter. No comment._


	15. AU chapter!

High School Drama/ And now for something completely different.

Welcome. This is AU (Different Universe same characters.) It has nothing to do with the story

I just had to post. Now let's begin.

"TDROT High a academy. It's where gifted children with too much time on there hands go to school

With other gifted kids with too much time on there hands." Headmaster Chris Mclean said after the morning

Announcements everyday everyone knew it by heart now It was the school motto.

"Hey Gavin?" John asked "What?" Gavin asked not looking up from his game of Chess

With Xatia "Do you ever get the feeling that your on a game show in another universe?" John asked

The six other heads in the room shot up "What?" Kalven, Lizzy, Xatia, Gavin, Joshua, and Davis asked

"Nothing…" John said throwing his hands into the air. "You Losers in Study hall again?"

Victoria asked walking in "Look my friends have gone missing you seen 'em?' Victoria asked

"No." Everyone responded "Fine then you have to help me." Victoria said

"Why?" Gavin asked "The eight wonders of the school I'm doing a Report on them help me."

Victoria said "Why should we?" Joshua asked standing up "Because I have dirt on all of you."

Victoria said "Fine." everyone said standing up.

THE FIRST WONDER CHEFS BOTTOMLESS FRIDGE.

The eight walked into the Mess hall Casually Hiding whenever Chef Looked over while Owen was Having

Lunch even though Lunch break was over an Hour ago. "More Please~!" Owen yelled

"Darn kid this is 38ths!" Chef yelled "Okay Move!" Lizzy said as the eight ran into the kitchen while Chef

Got Owen more food "Okay the first wonder people say that Chef's fridge must be bottomless to feed Owen

as much as he does so let's check it out." Victoria said as the others nodded Walking over to the fridge

Victoria was about to open the fridge when "What are you doing IN MY KITCHEN?" Chef yelled

"CRAP run!" Joshua yelled as the eight ran out of the kitchens and then out of the Mess Hall altogether.

WONDER: NOT SURE

THE SECOND WONDER THE HAUNTED GIRLS BATHROOMS

"Okay what's this wonder?" Kalven asked "People say a New student Dawn died in these Bathrooms

And now she haunts it." Victoria said Smirking when the school bully Scot walked up

"Hey Spaz's what's up?" Scot asked "None Ya'." They heard someone say then Leshawna walked up

"Leave them alone or I'll get Duncan on you again!" Leshawna said "Urk!" Scot groaned then walked away

"He needs to be mauled by a shark." Xatia said frowning Duncan Gwen's boyfriend was the toughest

person in school With Jo and Leshawna close behind He kept Scot and Lightning in check.

"Hey have you seen my friends?" Victoria asked "Nope." Leshawna said shrugging

Before walking away "Hello Dawn are you here?" Victoria asked looking around "Yes what is wrong?"

Dawn asked walking up to the group "You're not dead?" Joshua asked "No I just hang out down here."

Dawn said

WONDER: FAKE

THE THIRD WONDER CARL'S SISTER

Carl Clover the weird kid his Dad killed his Mother and His sister afterwards he made a doll of his sister

To cope with the Trauma he always talks about her as if she was alive. "Hi Carl." Davis said walking up

To Carl "Oh Hi you guys." Carl said looking up "Sis says hi too." Carl said "You mean Nervana?" John

Asked "No that was Mom Sis is Ada." Carl said looking up Glaring "Right sorry." John said

"It's okay!" Carl said Smiling "Bi-Polar." Joshua Muttered to Lizzy who nodded

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Carl asked standing up Glaring "Nothing!" Joshua said

"Look Up Carl does your sister say if she's real or not?" Victoria asked getting right to

The point "Well I think she's real but…she say's she's not…" Carl said frowning

"That's all we needed to know thank you Carl." Victoria said

WONDER: MEH

THE FOURTH WONDER SAM'S ENDLESS BATTERY

"Sam is always playing that game without recharging I wonder how." Victoria said looking over at Sam

"Let's check it out then." Joshua said standing up "Let's go!" John said standing up and walking over

"Hey Sam!" Everyone said in unison "Hi you guys!" Sam said looking up

"So uh Sam about your battery…" Gavin said looking at the device "Oh you want to know how I'm always

Playing it right?" Sam asked "Yeah." Davis said "Cameron whipped up a special battery for it. It recharge's

While I play!" Sam said smiling "Oh okay." Victoria said

WONDER: TRUE (SORT OF)

WONDER FIVE BRICK'S SECRET PASSION

"Okay so Jo's been making a rumor that Brick loves dress up let's see if it's true." Victoria said

Bluntly "Oh hi guys!" Mike said. Mike was a actor he had five different persona's

Smith, Svetlana, Chester, Vito, and Mike because they weren't sure if Mike was just another Persona

Or not he is also Zoe's Boyfriend "Hi Mike!" Everyone said "Have you seen Brick?" Davis asked

"Yeah he's fighting Lightning again." Mike said rolling his eyes Everyday Brick would fight either

Lightning or Jo in the Baseball diamond He would never win.

15 minute's later

The eight ran up to the baseball diamond only to Hear "SHA-BAM!" fallowed by a POW

Then a few seconds later Lightning walked past them "Outta the Lightning's way!" Lightning yelled

"Hey Brick." everyone said walking into the Baseball diamond looking at Brick "Oh hi Cadets!"

Brick said Saluting He was an Army Brat in every meaning of the word.

"Brick this may be a bit of a personal question but…do you like dress up?" Victoria asked

For a second silence "No but I do like and study Art." Brick admitted

WONDER: FAKE

WONDER SIX THE FINAL HURDLE

"Alright number six It's said that No matter what Lightning can't jump the final Hurdle on the 100 meter

Track." Victoria said "Really?" Xatia asked looking up "Yeah so let's look into it." Victoria said standing

Up before leaving the room with everyone else following her.

30 minutes later

The eight walked up to Lightning slowly "What do you loser's want?" Lightning asked looking up

"Lightning The Headmaster want's to know why you can't jump the last hurdle on the track."

Joshua lied. "Oh if it's for the Principal." Lightning said "Lightning's Shoes are always untied

By the SHA-end." Lightning said 'Oh is that it?' Everyone thought before walking away

WONDER: TRUE

THE SEVENTH WONDER CAMERON THE CHEATER

"Okay some people think that Cameron always cheats on test's because he does so well."

Victoria said while the other's listened "So let's check it out." Victoria continued.

40 minutes later

"Hi Cameron!" everyone said walking up to the boy "Oh hi guys!" Cameron said

Cameron was the smartest guy in school he could build anything and upgrade everything.

"Hey Cameron some people call you a cheater is that true?" Davis asked

"What no!" Cameron said looking shocked "I would never cheat!" Cameron said

"Sorry." Joshua said "It's fine it's just I'm no cheater." Cameron said

WONDER: FAKE

THE LAST WONDER ?

"Okay the last Wonder is in the basement there is apparently a portal to another world."

Victoria said "What?" Everyone asked in unison "Yeah so let's check it out." Victoria said

1 hour later

Everyone was in the basement looking at a wall "So?" John asked

"You have to say the words." Victoria said

"I WANNA BE FAMOUS NANANNANANAN!" Victoria yelled

Then the wall ripped in two showing them selves "Man it's a mirror." Davis said

Throwing his hat on the ground. Then everyone left the room

"And the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Tour is…"

Later

"F's F's for all of you!" The teacher yelled "What?" Everyone asked

"The job was simple ask everyone what they think should be on the list for lunch…"

The Teacher began "Not to check out Myths!" The Teacher yelled in anger

"Detention for all of you!" The teacher yelled.

END?

I may make this a spin off not sure. Uh Carl Clover is from Blazblue for all of you not sure.


	16. The Final Three

Chapter fourteen The Final three

In first class with Noah and Joshua

"…" "…" *Cough evil Cough* "I'm not evil." Joshua said darkly

In loser class with Lizzy and Kalven

"Hell Joshua need's to go soon!" Kalven said "Yeah…" Lizzy said

"Mission time Loser's!" Chris yelled

15 minute's later

"Okay the challenge today is in two parts!" Chris said

"Okay part one pick a Color." Chris said

"Green." Joshua said "Blue." Kalven said "Red." Noah said

"Yellow." Lizzy said

"Okay part two pick a thing you want." Chris said

"My headphones back." Joshua said calmly "…Joshua gone." Lizzy said

"A Pony!" Kalven yelled *Record Scratch* "Uh a book?" Noah asked

"Okay the next part take's place on the ground in Yankee Stadium!" Chris said

Two hours later in the Stadium

"Welcome to the arena now let us begin!" Chris said as lights around the arena light up. Blinding the four

contestants

"I have one question." Joshua said Raising a brow

"What?" Chris asked

"While you were being flamboyant could we have started the challenge?" Joshua asked

"Yes." Chris said

"Then can we start?" Joshua asked checking his watch

"Yes. Today's the Semi-Final challenge! Noah Vs. Joshua vs. Lizzy vs. Kalven!" Chris said sitting down on

a throne that came out of nowhere while the four glared at each other

"Joshua you're going down!" Lizzy yelled

"I could say the same to you." Joshua said

"Well Kalven this is it." Noah said

"Yeah it is for you!" Kalven said

"Okay now for today's challenge. It's a good one! All you have to do contestants is find out the secret of

this game." Chris said while Joshua smirked

"Easy." Joshua said closing his eyes "I assume this is the real part one?" Joshua asked

"Yup to find out the secret you'll have to check the whole stadium." Chris said looking at the four with a

Smirk before Joshua walked away to go find the secret Noah then started following him as did Kalven but

not Lizzy "Why? Why does he torment me? How does he know all the ins and outs how?" Lizzy asked

Confused "He's never shocked when someone get's kicked out like he's done this all before." Lizzy said

before running after the other three she would make sure Joshua didn't win…she would

Later…

Joshua walked down a hallway quietly "Kalven I know you're there." Joshua said before a gasp let him

know he was right "What do you want?" Joshua asked "You always get invincibility so I'm following you.

And I'm sure you'll get to choose who goes with you to the finals." Kalven said "Genre savvy." Joshua said

closing his eyes "I'm just waiting it out I already know the secret." Joshua said "What?!" Kalven asked in

Shock "Further more following me won't get you anything. And yes I will get to choose who goes with me

to the finals." Joshua said "You seem confident." Kalven said "I do? I wonder why." Joshua said

Sarcastically before walking away leaving Kalven fuming in anger "JERK!" Kalven yelled before walking

away

**Intermission enjoy the commercials **

**YOU NEED THE MONEYS? WE GOTS THE MONEY! BUY OUR MONEYS! FOR ONLY $4.000 A **

**DOLLAR! GIVE US YOUR MONEYS!**

**Hi I'm susan cat'sburg and GIMMIE YOUR MONEY!**

**RADIOACTIVE WASTE!YAY DEATH!**

**THERE IS A RED SPY IN THE BASE!**

**Back to the show**

**Lizzy walked through the stadium looking around quietly not sure what to do or where to start Noah was **

**following her for some reason she didn't know "Noah why are you following me?" Lizzy asked **

"**Not sure." Noah said following Lizzy while she sighed "Do you think Joshua is gonna win?" Lizzy asked**

"**No." Noah said "With any luck the plot will…get him." Noah said walking down a different hallway and **

**Away from Lizzy altogether "Yeah I'll make sure he doesn't win…I know he won't." Lizzy said running **

**Forwards more determined than ever**

**Back with Joshua**

**Joshua was sitting in the stands bored "It's funny I'm always watching. Always a bystander well that **

**changes now Heather once this is over…hell will have a new princess." Joshua said closing his eyes "In 80+ **

**years obviously I can't kill you myself." Joshua said his eyes shooting open before jumping up **

**Back with Kalven**

**Kalven groaned slightly as he ran looking for the clue that would let him know the secret of the game**

"**What could It be? Joshua says he knows…" Kalven pondered as he ran Almost out of breath before **

**Stopping "THAT JERK OUT SMARTED ME! HE'S FINDING THE SECRET WHILE I'M GOING ON **

**A GOOSE CHASE!"**

**At the aftermath studio with everyone**

"**NO SHI* SHERLOCK!" Everyone yelled**

**Back with Noah**

**Noah had decided to wait it out a bit and let everyone else worry when he found a door after a second he **

**decided to go through the door and here's what he found. Four metal pipes that looked like the could be **

**grinded on However there was a large door blocking the path to them and there were eight buttons that **

**looked like they were attached to the door and looked like they would all have to be pressed at the same **

**time to work so he would have to wait for the others.**

**With Lizzy**

**Lizzy had seen Noah open the door and go in so she walked over to the door confused wondering what **

**could be behind it she peered in only to see four rails and eight buttons after Noah had examined it a bit **

**She walked in "Hey Noah." Lizzy said strolling in "Hey Lizzy so we need to wait for Joshua and Kalven to **

**open this gate." Noah said "Wait no longer!" Kalven yelled running in while Joshua casually strolled in **

**behind him "Shall we?" Joshua asked walking over to two of the buttons while the others took places next **

**to the other buttons and on the count of three they pressed the buttons and a clank sound could be heard the **

**gate opened and a *Ding-Ding* Sound could be heard **

"**Well it has been a while the Author owes us a song." Joshua said brushing hair out of his eyes**

**SONG: I'm winning this! REMIX OF: I'm winning this!**

"**Rocking it Yankee style! grinding down this silver mile! hope I don't get hit, by the oil that's a-flying!" **

**Kalven sang**

"**One last chance to prove my might! That's what keeps me up at night! Why else would I sign up for **

**something death defying?" Lizzy sang**

"**I'm winning for real! (Yeah Yeah!)" Kalven sang (Everything in brackets is sung by everyone.)**

"**I'm winning this deal! (Yeah Yeah!)" Lizzy sang**

"**I'm a surfing king! (Yeah Yeah!)" Kalven sing**

"**I'm winning you'll see! (Yeah Yeah!)" Lizzy sang**

"**Sure I'm smart and don't move much and maybe I don't such and such! I'm the king of my own team so **

**I'll show them I'm a winner!" Noah sang**

"**I'm winning Oh yeah! Cause I've got gut's! (Yeah Yeah!)" Kalven sang **

"**You don't have mad skills! I'll give you some thrills! (Yeah Yeah!)" Lizzy sang**

"**This is messed up it's true sorry Lizzy don't sue!" Joshua sang passing her**

"**Step aside let me thru (Yeah Yeah!)" Noah sang**

"**I'm still coming for you! (Yeah Yeah!)" Kalven sang**

"**Oh I'm winning this time! (Yeah Yeah!)" Lizzy sang**

"**Sorry Lizzy it's mine! (Yeah Yeah!)" Joshua sang**

"**Sorry about my mind! (Yeah Yeah!)" Noah sang**

"**Oh I'm winning this time! (Yeah Yeah Yeah!)" Everyone sang**

**SONG OVER**

**Joshua crossed the finish first and landed on his feet and picked a piece of paper "Sorry I've won." Joshua **

**Said stuffing the note in his pocket "Joshua has invincibility!" Chris yelled walking over **

"**Pick who's going with you to the finals with you!" Chris said Joshua thought for a second while everyone **

**else looked really scared Then he smirked "Lizzy and Kalven You're going down Noah go home." Joshua **

**Said "Oh well at least I made it to the final four further than last time." Noah said walking away**

"**Next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Tour the final three and the last challenge!" Chris said**

**Chapter over.**

**Wow I didn't Imagine I would get so far on this Fanfic one chapter left who will win? Who Will lose? Who **

**will get 1 Mill? We'll see next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Tour~**


	17. The Finals baby! Part 1!

The last Chapter Part one It's all come down to this.

With Chris and Chef in the cockpit…

"He knows he actually knows!" Chris yelled getting very scared

"Calm down Chris we've made it to the Finals there's no was he can use the information against us." Chef

Said "No but I can." Heather said walking into the room the note dangling from her hand smirking

In the Aftermath Studio…

"Hello and Welcome to Total Drama: Aftermath!" Everyone said in unison

"You're thinking "Hey isn't this supposed to be on the Aftermath part of the forum?" Well we're doing

something fun The Aftermath is doing live coverage of the last Episode!" Owen said reading off-page cue

Cards "Now most of you know that we have little to no fourth wall and most of you are wondering what the

secret was Well that's going to be a part of the finals too!" Xatia said "So without further ado let's start the

Show!"

Theme Song I wanna be Famous (Finally got around to making it…)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doin' fine,

The camera pans from a prison to the Total Drama Jet with the fifteen contestants standing around it

You guys are on my mind.

The camera pans to Shibuya where Leshawna and Cody are playing Dance Dance Revolution with Cody

Losing

You asked me what I wanted to be,

The camera pans Great Britain where Gwen and Duncan are on Big Ben with Gwen about to push Duncan

Off

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

The Camera pans to Noah and Gavin at Harvard racing to solve math Problems with Gavin in the lead

I wanna be Famous

The Camera pans to Davis and Lizzy in the Total Drama jet with Lizzy painting everything pink

And Davis painting everything Blue

I wanna live close to the sun,

The Camera Pans to John and Jo Running down a 100 Mt track in the Olympic Stadium with John winning

Go pack your bags, 'Cause I've already won,

The Camera pans to Joshua and Victoria who are fighting in a boat on Niagra Falls until it falls over the

water fall

Everything to prove, Nothing in my way,

The camera pans to Mike in Alcatraz who's trapped in a cage

I'll get there one day.

The Camera pans to Xatia and Kalven juggling a Laser squirrel in a circus big top

'Cause I wanna be famous!

The camera pans to Heather and Alejandro watching Chris and Chef from the Shadows

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I Wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

The Camera pans the Fifteen Contestants sitting in Elimination Class with Chris in the middle holding the

Million dollar brief case

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Whistling in tune)

In first Class

"Well this has been eventful I've made it further than I expected hmm." Joshua said to himself

In Loser Class

"So this is it the Final's I really didn't think I could ever get this far!" Lizzy said

"Yeah I know I though I would get kicked out as soon as I got here." Kalven said

"No That would be cruel!" Lizzy said

CONFESSIONALSJoshua: The secrets a Secret go bug someone else.

Lizzy: Oh I am Giving Joshua a FALCON PUNCH right in the nose!

Kalven: I think Joshua's gotta go

Back on the Jet

"Losers Get ready for the final challenge!" Chris yelled over the P.A.

15 minutes later…

"Well you've made it this far I'm impressed." Chris said looking at the Final three

"Okay the Final challenge we're flying over . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . United Arab Emirates!"

Chris yelled "I'll tell you the challenge when we get down there!" Chris yelled

In the Aftermath Studio

"And we have the location of the finals!" Cody said "Not as bad as the last finals." Cameron said

5 minutes later on the ground…

"Welcome to the Burj Dubai! For the Finals you have to get to the top. I don't care how you do it. But there

are two things you need to know in the building there are two tokens that you need to progress on due to a

Gate so if you don't grab one of the tokens fast enough it's all over." Chris said "There are three stair case's

inside if you wanna do it that way or you could try to get a plane or just climb up the side…The Finals start

Now!" Joshua and Kalven ran into the Building and to the stairs while Lizzy ran off to find a plane

Joshua Progress 5%

Kalven Progress 7%

Lizzy Progress 0%

With Joshua

"Damn I'm already tiered should have Taken a plane…" Joshua said his heart beating almost out of his

Chest before checking his watch "No I don't have mush time left!" Joshua exclaimed "Gotta keep going!"

Joshua said running faster than he ever had before

Joshua Progress 6%

Kalven Progress 8%

Lizzy Progress 0%

With Kalven

Kalven ran up his stair case with tons of energy to spare grinning "I'm going to grab both of the tokens and

give the other one to Lizzy so Joshua fails!" Kalven decided "That'll show him!" Kalven yelled running

Faster

Joshua Progress 9%

Kalven Progress 11%

Lizzy Progress 0%

With Lizzy

Lizzy had found one a plane she rented it and climbed in Gavin Had let her read a book of his about flying

Planes so she knew how to make it work after a few seconds the plane started and she took off into the air

"I'm winning now!" Lizzy yelled

Joshua Progress 12%

Kalven Progress 14%

Lizzy Progress 8%

With Joshua

Joshua flew up the stair case as fast as he could his heart beating faster "Damn 2 hours left! I mustn't fail!"

Joshua said before his jaw dropped looking out a window he saw Lizzy in a plain "Mother Fu-"

Joshua Progress 14%

Kalven Progress 16%

Lizzy Progress 16%

1 hour later

Joshua 45%

Kalven 45%

Lizzy 48%

Kalven was about to fall over he couldn't walk anymore he was almost done for "I shouldn't have used up

all my energy…" Kalven muttered before continuing

Joshua 47%

Kalven 46%

Lizzy 48%

With Lizzy

Lizzy's plane was almost out of gas she noticed a open window and sighed she would have to jump over to

It "It's time to go." Lizzy said standing up and jumping into the window "Made it! And there are the tokens

I can take both! Before something red shot into the room it was Joshua he looked over and saw the tokens.

Then he noticed Lizzy "Son of a Bitc-" Joshua began only to be cut off by Kalven "No!" Kaven yelled

jumping into the room Joshua smirked and ran towards the Tokens he was closest to them after all

"Get him!" Lizzy yelled running after him "Yeah!" Kalven yelled Running after Lizzy But alas it was too

Late "Mine!" Joshua yelled Grabbing one of the tokens "I'm a finalist now. Nice try though." Joshua said

picking up the other token and throwing it to Lizzy "And you're the other finalist!" Joshua announced

Chapter End

No Comment


	18. The Very Last ChapterReally!

The Very last Chapter…Really!

Last time on TDRT… "Omigawd it's a bomb!" "I have the power!" "Holy Shi*" And now for the very last

chapter really!

On the roof with everyone but the final two…

"Well this isn't going to end well." Cameron said "Oh yeah really?" Noah said sarcastically

"Just wait for it! Lizzy can beat this guy no problem!" John said "You say that now…" Gavin said

"Have some confidence in her." Victoria said "Yeah!" Xatia said

"She's a girl…but it's better than the other finalist." Davis said "Yeah get 'em Lizzy!" Kalven yelled

With the Final two…

"Okay welcome to the last Challenge of Total Drama: Revenge of the tour!" Chris announced walking up to

Joshua and Lizzy "It's simple your tokens open these two elevators." Chris began

"They stop every five floors on each floor they stop on you have to run through a room filled with traps to

an Elevator on the other side You get two helpers for this they can be anyone in the game or anyone who

didn't compete." Chris said "And since Joshua got here first he can pick first." Chris said

"Hmm…Xatia and Sam." Joshua said "John and Zoey!" Lizzy said

15 Minutes later

"30 minutes left…oh well I'll have to go faster than before." Joshua said shrugging

"Why do you keep track of time like that?" Lizzy asked "My own reasons." Joshua said walking over to his

Elevator "Whatever." Lizzy said growling at him Walking over to her elevator "3...2...1...Go!" Chris yelled

As the Elevator doors opened and the two walked into there respective elevators before they shot up

Lizzy Start!

Lizzy's elevators doors shot open and John and Zoey looked in "You called?" John asked as Lizzy walked

Out "Yes I did!" Lizzy yelled embracing John "Now let's beat the smug look off of that jerks face!" Zoey

Yelled "…Commando Zoey?" Lizzy asked "Yeah." John said "Okay let's go!" Lizzy said walking forward

and stepping on a panel only for Flamethrowers to shoot out of the walls and fired at her "What the eff?!"

Lizzy asked jumping backwards "He did say traps." John said

Joshua Start!

Joshua's elevator doors opened and he stepped out while Sam and Xatia glared at him "What?" Joshua

asked flatly "Why should we help you?" Xatia asked back

"Because if you don't I shall personally escort both of you to hell." Joshua said glaring the two glared back

but then gave up "Fine we'll help you…for now." Sam said

"Good now you two are my helpers tell me where to step." Joshua said

Lizzy Continue!

Lizzy carefully side stepped the flamethrower trap and continued on standing on another trapped plate

causing saw blades to swing from the roof she ducked down and ran past them and all the way to the other

Side starting up multiple traps as she ran until she ran into the elevator doors "Ow." Lizzy said standing up

And pressing a button that deactivated the traps then Zoey and John walked over "Cool." John said slightly

Shocked

Lizzy Progress 55%

Joshua Continue!

Joshua side stepped all the traps Sam's gaming knowledge gave him a good idea of where the are and

Joshua went from there "Easy." Joshua said once he had reached the other side and pressed the button

The traps (Not that they had activated.) stopped and Sam and Xatia walked over before the Elevator went

Up.

Lizzy Progress 55%

Joshua Progress 55%

Lizzy Continue

Lizzy's elevator reached the next floor and instead of traps she found a screen with the other Thirteen

contestants the question on top was simple "In what order did these people get kicked out?" Lizzy thought

and Thought but couldn't remember for some reason

Joshua Continue

Joshua's next floor was interesting "It's you." Joshua said simply looking at the other person in the room

"I said I would smell you later." Blue said (Remember Chapter two?!) "Indeed you did." Joshua said

"So shall we?" Blue asked "Yes we shall." Joshua said

Lizzy Continue

Lizzy continued to think And then It came to her

"Cody, Leshawna, Mike, Gwen, Xatia, Victoria, Jo, Duncan, Davis, John, Noah, and Kalven!" Lizzy said

Smiling when the elevator doors opened "Yay let's go!" Lizzy yelled as the three ran into an Elevator.

Joshua continue

Joshua glared at Blue as Blue glared at him "Let's dance Bitch." Blue said

"Let's. Throwing away a life once sparred. Shame." Joshua said "Who says I am?!" Blue asked

"Me." Joshua said then Blue's whole world went black and Joshua's elevator doors opened.

Lizzy progress 60%

Joshua Progress 60%

Commercials

I WANT YO MONNY

MONEY FOR CRACKYO YO YO YOUR MONEY IS MINE!

Back to the show

Lizzy 70%

Joshua 75%

Joshua Continue

Joshua walked into his newest room calmly he was ahead of Lizzy by five percent and he was going to win

it all "I've come to far to lose after all." Joshua said "I hope you get what's coming to you." Xatia said

"Yeah I hope he does too!" Sam said walking forward " I can hear you and I'm not impressed." Joshua said

Lizzy continue

Lizzy thought for a second Joshua was 5% ahead of her she walked over to her elevator and examined it

She thought back to what Gavin had told her about machinery "Any Machine can be Modified and *Gasp*

That's it!" Lizzy said pulling off the control panel and modifying it

15 minutes later

Joshua continue

"4 Minutes left damn it." Joshua said looking down Joshua walked over blindly he didn't even see the saw

blade coming just a startled gasp from Xatia and then a searing pain from his arm

Lizzy Continue

Lizzy's elevator shot up while John and Zoey cheering

Her elevator hit the top floor and from the sound of a ding from an Elevator on the other side let her know

Joshua had made it too everyone else was out on the roof in stands cheering and Joshua's elevator door on

the other side opened showing Joshua clutching his arm a finish line in the middle was obviously the end

Lizzy smiled and Joshua didn't say anything instead the two ran for the finish Lizzy watched everything

started going slowly it seemed like Joshua and Lizzy were the only two people there the finish line was so

close but so far everything stopped then a flash

… … … .. .. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . … … … …...

Lizzy looked up The finish line tape was in her hand she let out a gasp "I won? I Won!" Lizzy yelled

jumping up and down Joshua had collapsed just short of the finish

"And the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Tour…is Lizzy!" Chris exclaimed "Hmm shame." Heather

Said before Cameron noticed Joshua has laying in a puddle of blood…

Later…

Once the Med team had taken Joshua away to a hospital Chris continued

"Well the Million dollars is yours!" Chris said handing Lizzy a Briefcase with the Million dollars in it

"Yes I did it!" Lizzy said Taking the briefcase "Good job Lizzy!" John said "Yay Lizzy!" Everyone yelled

Before a very angry man walked onto the roof "You Girl! You crashed my Plane!" The man yelled

"Oh I'm sorry." Lizzy said scratching the back of her head "You owe me A lot of money!" The man yelled

Later…

Lizzy sighed and looked at the one penny she had left and groaned "Who knew planes cost that much?"

Lizzy asked before Cody, Noah, Cameron, and Gavin raised there hands into the air.

With Heather and Alejandro…

"I knew manipulating Joshua wouldn't work he had amnesia we told him he was a villain we told him not to

upset us but no! Now he's lost an arm!" Heather ranted "And the secret what was it? Before last season all

the vote's were rigged by Chris and Chef!" Heather continued Before she heard a hiss then she was shocked

Alejandro walked out of his armor and up to her

"He's of no use to up that is true. However we can still salvage our plans." Alejandro said smirking

With Joshua…

He knew now he wasn't a Villain Heather and Alejandro manipulated him and now everyone hated him and

he lost an arm he looked down at the mechanical one Cameron made for him it was almost impossible to tell

It apart from the old one "Well this is irony how fun." Joshua said.

Story end…

Preview of Total Drama: Olympics

"Welcome to Total Drama Olympics!" Chris said smiling at the new 20 contestants

"Wow shocker!" "Interesting!" "Awesome!"

I will tell you who the Characters competing are well some of them

OC's: John, Davis, Lizzy, Joshua, Kalven, Hanzo (New Character), Martha (New Character), Halo (New Character), Ici (New Character), and Dave (New Character)

Canon Characters: Dawn, ?, Brick, ?, Sierra, ?, ?, Zoey, Lindsay, Beth.

Wow the Chapter is over and with it the story Maybe I'll make a Alternate ending for Joshua but the canon

ending winner is Lizzy. I would like to thank everyone who read and Reviewed everyone who sent in an OC

Story over.


End file.
